


Just Friends

by balfey, curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Modern AU, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balfey/pseuds/balfey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: They live together.They sleep together...but they're just friends.





	1. Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> And we’re back with a new thing! We’re so excited to finally start sharing this story with youall. We hope you’ll like it and follow these two along, let us know what you think…
> 
> Enjoy <3

Claire’s idea of a good Saturday evening was a couple of things. _Drinks at the pub. A concert at The Arches. Sex._ It was basically anything other than spending her evening on her battered Chesterfield, in pyjamas while trying to write her latest article to meet a deadline. 

To make matters worse, she had been dumped by her boyfriend of three years earlier in the day. 

_To say she had not seen this coming was an understatement. And a big one. _

Malcolm had spent the last two nights at her apartment, cooking her dinner and simply spending time with her like they often did when they were both free from work. They watched a movie, went out to town to go shopping. She had even cooked him breakfast in the morning and he had complimented her on the pancakes. Approximately five minutes after finishing said ‘fantastic pancakes’, Malcolm had broken up with her. 

_She felt...hollow. _

Yet, an odd relief had settled now that the initial shock had passed. If he didn’t want her, she wasn’t going to dwell on him and cry. _Well, she had cried quite a bit. _Hiding in her the bathroom as if she wasn’t living alone and hiding from the other inhabitants of the house. She cried for a good chunk of time and then decided he wasn’t worth it. She didn’t cry for Malcolm, she cried for the three years of her life wasted over him_...for nothing_. 

Time spent carefully building something he had shattered in a matter of minutes, along with her heart. 

After drying her tears, Claire decided she’d change into her pyjamas, open a beer and order some pizza while she’d finished her article. Then, she would hopefully succumb to slumber and snooze in bed all of Sunday. _That was her plan and she would stick to it. _

She had been typing on her MacBook for two hours. Writing and then deleting each word or sentence she managed to write. _Who knew writing yet another piece on Brexit would be so hard after being dumped by a guy? _Actually, writing anything was hard when she didn’t feel like it but she had no choice. _Deadlines_. And this piece was meant to go to The Times, she wasn’t about to fuck it up for the sake of a man. 

Sighing, Claire leaned back and rubbed her eyes before taking the last sip of her second beer. Once the bottle was back on the coffee table, she took a long breath and typed some words. The noise of the keyboard as the only sound in her apartment. 

Up until she heard the key turning in the lock and the front door opening. She didn’t need to look to know who it was but she couldn’t help herself. She also couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips at the sight of her favourite scot **—**and best friend, James Fraser. 

_Jamie. _

Claire met the scot the first day she had moved to Glasgow with her uncle Lambert, twenty years ago. 

After a childhood of travels around the world with the archaeologist, they finally settled into a city because Lamb had met a woman and fell in love._ That was now Aunt Moira __— _a history professor who managed to capture the bachelor’s heart instantly and to bring him to her country of birth. Even if Claire sometimes missed her time digging for artefacts in Egypt or in the Sahara desert, she was glad she had spent her teenage years actually into a home and went to school like any other folks her age. 

She was glad she had met Jamie — who was actually living next door to them. Along with his father, Brian and his sister, Janet. They had been ten and since then, they never spent a day without talking to one another. 

“What are you doing here so early?” Claire asked, her eyebrows raised in question. 

_Jamie had a date._ Which to him meant, sharing a dinner or drinks with a woman he barely knew before spending the night with her and never calling her back the next day. Fear of intimacy, he called it. 

“What are ye doin’ home at all?” He frowned, removing his jacket and putting the spare key onto the table. “I thought ye said ye were spendin’ the night at Malcolm’s tonight.” 

“Well, that would be difficult given the fact he broke up with me this morning.” She answered nonchalantly, typing away onto the keyboard. 

“He did what?!” Jamie’s eyes widened. 

“Malcolm broke up with me, five minutes after telling me my pancakes were the best ones he had ever eaten.” Claire looked up, finally putting the computer away. “I’d be laughing if I wasn’t so pissed, actually.” 

Shaking his head, the scot walked over to her and sat down on the sofa. “Fuckin’ daft, I tell ye, Sassenach. I always ken he wasn’t verra bright.” 

Looking at him, she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “You always did? But you let me waste three years of my life, uh?” 

“Och weel, I thought he made ye happy so I shut it,” he smirked, wrapping his arms around her. “But I’m sorry about it, _a nighean_. I really am.” 

Claire held him tightly, closing her eyes for a moment. There was something about being in Jamie’s arms she was never able to explain. _She felt...safe. _Protected and at peace. It had been the case since the very first time they had hugged and she knew the feeling would never go away. 

“‘Tis his loss, ye know?” Jamie whispered against her hair before kissing her temple gently. “I’m sure he’s already regrettin’ it right now. I bet tomorrow mornin’ he’ll be begging at the door.” 

“He can go fuck himself,” she scoffed. “I’m not getting back with him even if he comes back crawling.” 

Jamie chuckled, “I ken ye wouldn’t pity yerself for too long, Sassenach. That’s exactly the Beauchamp spirit I see.” 

She shrugged and smiled softly, wiping the tear that managed to escape her eye. “Yeah, I guess it is. I’m just...I don’t know why but I feel like it doesn’t affect me as much as I thought it would, you know? I’m not sad, I’m just angry.” 

“How so?” Jamie stroked a curl away from her face, leaning back with her. 

“Well when he told me, I felt as if I was expecting it and I wanted to tell him it wasn’t right but nothing came out of my mouth...I simply nodded and watched him leave without saying a fucking word.”

“Did he tell ye why he broke up wi’ ye, at least? Because when I left in the mornin’ everything seemed fine between ye both,” he remarked, watching her. 

Jamie had been living with Claire for the past three months as his apartment was undergoing some pretty serious renovations. She loved having him around. 

“You won’t believe it,” she looked at him. 

He frowned, “Dinna tell me he’s found someone else? Because I swear —”

“On no, nothing of the sort,” she interrupted him. “At least he didn’t tell me that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“He told me he can’t keep sharing me with you…” 

Jamie blinked, not quite grasping what she was saying. “Ye mean to tell me the lad was jealous of our friendship? Seriously?” 

“Basically.” She confirmed, rolling her eyes. 

“Christ,” he mumbled. “Claire I’m so sorry...I can talk wi’ him if ye want me to? I’m sure there’s a way to bring him to his senses or somethin’?” 

Claire shook her head, taking his hand, “I don’t want to date a guy who’s jealous of you. He knew exactly what is going on between us and if he wants to believe I cheated on him with you, he can. We both know it wasn’t the case and it means he’s not worth my time, Jamie. You’re my best friend and you’ve been for twenty years. Whoever can’t accept that isn’t the right man for me.” 

His lip flicked up in reassurance and he kissed her palm, “If ye say so, Sassenach. But truly, I’m sorry for what happened wi’ him.” 

“And I’m sorry I’ve wasted three years of my life with him,” she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and let a comfortable silence settled between the two. After all those years of friendship, they didn’t need constant conversation to feel at ease. Sometimes, they would spend hours with one another without talking. Reading books or watching movies. Letting the other exists in the same space as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“What are ye workin’ on?” He asked after a few minutes, his eyes drifting towards the open laptop. 

“My next piece for The Times, though I wrote three sentences since I started two hours ago.” She sighed, exasperated with herself. 

“Ye canna write when ye’re feeling like this and when ye’ve had two beers,” he remarked, grinning at the empty bottles on the table. 

“And yer piece isn’t due for another week, which means ye have way too much time to write it and ye won’t feel pressured for at least another four days. Ye work better when ye ken ye have no’ much time left to finish.”

“How the fuck do you know me so well?” Claire chuckled, looking at him. “It’s not even funny anymore, honestly.”

“Och weel, twenty years is a very long time, Sassenach. I ken everythin’ about ye just as ye ken everythin’ about me!” 

“Twenty years, can you believe that? I feel like it was only yesterday we met,” she smiled, holding his hand. “You were way too tall for your age and wearing braces. And me with those horrendous glasses and my hair way too big.” 

Jamie laughed, the sound echoing in the room. It was one of her favourite things to hear. “I remember that day like it was yesterday too. I kent instantly ye were a weirdo and that we would go along just fine. Turns out, I’m never wrong.” 

“You weren’t wrong about this but you are wrong about stuff, Fraser.” She nudged him, starting to feel better. 

“Like what?” He asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

“You were wrong about that new restaurant we went to the other day. Remember you thought it was going to be delicious when in fact, it was disgusting?” She grinned, pleased with herself. 

“And you were wrong about failing your courses at university. If I recall, someone came out with brilliant grades.” 

Jamie didn’t respond and simply made a low Scottish noise deep in his throat. It often did so when he wasn’t very pleased. 

“And you were wrong about you and Lily spending your life together and getting married —”

“I was thirteen then!” He protested, chuckling. “Of course I was stupid and thank Christ I was wrong about that one. Are ye done now? I get yer point.”

“Fine!” Grinning, she kissed his cheek and got up. “I will shut up since I’m right.” 

“Ye are no —”

“_Ah._” She looked at him, bopping the tip of his nose. “I’m right and that’s the end of it.” 

“I honestly dinna ken how I can support ye, sometimes,” he joked, taking the computer to read what she had written. 

“Me either but I’m glad you do,” she watched him before pouring them both some whisky. 

“I’ve read yer piece for The New Yorker earlier, twas verra good, Claire.”

“Meh,” she shrugged, walking over the sofa again with the drinks and sat down. “It was okay. Not my best work.”

“Ye always say that,” he grinned, taking one glass from her. “Ye are one of the best journalists right now and ‘tis why so many publications want to work wi’ ye. Ye dinna have to believe me but that’s the facts.” 

“Weren’t you supposed to be on a date, by the way?” Sipping her drink, she changed the subject. She had never been comfortable talking about her achievements. 

“Aye I was except after two drinks, I was almost falling asleep because that poor lass had no’ conversation other than what type of shoes she had spent her afternoon buying. It wasn’t even worth the trouble of a shag if I’m honest.” 

“You know what? I just realised Malcolm and I haven’t had sex in like two months.” Her eyes widened. “Good God.” 

“Two months? Are ye actually bein’ serious right now?” 

Claire raised her glass before taking a long sip, “Well, I guess we won’t be having any sex anytime soon anyway.” 

“Let me join ye in yer misery, Sassenach. I thought I was going to have a wild night and I was completely wrong about it.” 

“I’m thirty, single and I’m never having kids, am I?” She mumbled, closing her eyes. 

“I have to meet yet another man I find seemingly interesting. A few years of dating, like let’s say two or three, then we will decide to settle and get married. Then maybe, we’ll start talking about children so I’ll be thirty-four by then, at the very least. If I’m lucky it’ll happen quickly and if I’m not, it can take years before it happens. Honestly, I had never thought this through,” she sighed, looking at him. 

“Why are ye suddenly worryin’ about this?” He moved closer to her. 

“Ye’re thirty, aye. It doesna mean ye’re about to rotten in five years, Claire. Women have children later in life now, ‘tis no’ like it was even twenty years ago. And I dinna think pressurin’ yerself will help, a nighean. Ye’ll meet the right lad when the time comes and ye’ll have children when the time comes too.” Jamie smiled, stroking her cheek. 

“I ken ye’re sad and heartbroken, right now, even if ye dinna want to admit it over a loser like Malcolm but ‘tis okay to be for a bit. Three years wi’ someone isn’t something ye can forget in a matter of minutes. ‘Twill take time for ye to heal and move on. Ye think now that everythin’ is ruined but I ken it isn’t and it’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said softly, cuddling his side. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. “Thank you for always being here, Jamie. Truly.” 

“Always, mo nighean donn,” he kissed her temple and smiled. “And I ken what might help...at least not permanently but temporarily.”

Claire looked at him and smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about. In unison, they said, “Oh yes, let’s get hammered.” 

“Dinna move, I’ll get the bottles,” Jamie grinned, getting up from the sofa. 

Jamie came back with two bottles of wine, four more bottles of beer and his favourite whisky to join the other bottle already on the table. 

“This is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning,” Claire winced as she watched Jamie fill up her cup. 

“Ye have an excuse, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned, raising his glass to hers. “To shitty men, shitty dates and best friends.” 

“_Slainte_,” Claire clinked her glass against his and downed her drink. “Want to make this even more interesting?”

“I’m listenin’,” Jamie settled back against the couch, bringing the bottle with him. “What do ye have in mind?”

“Truth or dare?” she grinned, “Or never have I ever, but that’s not exactly fun with only two people.” 

“This can lead nowhere good,” Jamie ran his hand over his face. “Fuck it, I’m in!” 

Claire poured herself and Jamie a glass of wine. “Rules are, you take a drink after you answer a truth or before you do a dare.” 

“Any off-limit questions?” Jamie’s brow lifted. 

“No, that’s lame,” she rolled her eyes. “Besides, I already know everything about you, so I expect you’ll choose dare.” 

“Fair enough,” he clicked his tongue. “Ye first, Sassenach. _Truth or dare?”_

She thought about it for a moment, swirling her wine around in her glass. “Truth,” she replied, not wanting to get up and move around just yet for any dare he made her do. 

“Did you ever...” Jamie started, keeping his eyes focused on her, “fake an orgasm when you were with Malcolm?”

Claire nearly choked, and her hand went up to cover her mouth. “Jesus, Fraser. Not holding back are you?”

“Ye said _any_ question,” Jamie laughed, loving how bright red her cheeks were. “Drink and answer, Sassenach.” 

Claire flipped him off and took a drink. “Yes, I did.” 

“How many times?” Jamie inquired. 

“No follow up questions!” Claire tossed a pillow at him, narrowly missing his drink. 

“Ye didna say that was part of the rules!” Jamie laughed. 

“I am not telling you how many times I faked it with Malcolm. Isn’t the whole point of all this alcohol to forget about that arsehole?”

“Fair,” Jamie held up his hands. “I’ll just assume every time then,” he chuckled to himself.

“You’re impossible,” Claire bit her lip. In fact, it had been nearly every time with Malcolm — he wasn’t the most… adept lover. 

“Truth or dare?” Claire asked him in turn. 

“Truth,” he answered immediately. 

“Am I the only woman you’ve slept with more than once?” 

It was Jamie’s turn to almost choke. The tips of his ears were already turning pink, as well as his cheeks. Claire and he had slept together a number of times, always when they were both single and both plastered. It was nothing more than sex and always had been. 

Jamie sipped on his wine, staring at her, deciding how truthful he really wanted to be tonight. “Aye,” he said quietly. 

“Really?” Claire asked, shocked at his answer. “You never went back for seconds with any of the girls you’ve been with?”

“A Dhia, Sassenach, ye make me sound like some kind of man whore,” he took another sip. “Ye ken I havena been with that many women.”

“I guess I’m just the best in bed,” Claire winked, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. 

“I’ll have to ask Malcolm,” Jamie snorted and once again had to dodge a pillow. “Ye are pretty good,” he admitted. 

“You’re not half bad either,” Claire said, avoiding his eyes as she poured more wine into her glass. They were already encroaching on dangerous territory. Alcohol, broken hearts and attractive best friends made for an interesting mix. 

“Truth or dare?” Jamie asked. 

“Dare,” Claire said boldly. 

“I dare ye to fuck me,” Jamie said and leaned forward watching as Claire froze. 

“How do you know I won’t fake it?” Claire smirked and moved closer to him on the couch. 

“Och, ye ken I’ve heard yer wee noises, Claire. And I ken that is no’ what ye sound like when yer fakin’ it,” he slid his hand across the leather and settled it over hers. “I’ll no’ force ye into anything.” 

“I know you won’t,” Claire replied. It was always consensual between them, and they never talked about it the next morning. 

“So?” Jamie asked, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what came over him to ask such a bold question. The past times they’d slept together it had been fueled by much more alcohol than they had consumed tonight. 

Claire’s answer was to crawl onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. His breath was hot on her neck as he pressed his lips there, tasting perspiration. Already, a moan escaped her lips and she pressed her hips against him. Jamie slid his hands along her back, feeling that she was wearing no bra. His dick was hard, and with every movement she made, it only became harder to not come. 

“Sassenach,” Jamie breathed against her neck and then finally he pressed his lips against hers. He was hungry for it, and she was too. Claire’s hands rested on his waistband, unbuttoning and tugging on his zipper. Her hand was small, but she slid it down his pants, cupping him firmly. 

A startled cry left Jamie’s lips as she squeezed. He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, settling on her collarbones. She pulled back briefly to remove her shirt, letting it flutter to the ground. Instantly, his hands cupped her breasts, holding them gently in his hands. With his thumb, he flicked her nipple before tasting it. Claire moaned, sliding her fingers into his curls and held his head on her chest. She was grinding her hips against him, and he could feel the wetness between her legs. 

Once he had enough of her breasts, Jamie grabbed her waist and stood up. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he made his way to the bedroom. The lamp beside the bed was already on, and Jamie sat down on the edge. 

Claire climbed off his lap, tugging at her pants and panties, letting them drop. Jamie managed to push his pants down, and Claire’s fingers hooked into his boxer briefs, tugging them off his arse. 

“Malcolm’s got nothing on you,” Claire said as she looked at him. 

“I thought we weren’t talkin’ about him,” Jamie asked, his hands finding her hips once again as she straddled him. 

“Then make me forget him,” Claire said against his lips and began to move. 

Jamie squeezed her arse, helping to move her body on his. She pushed him down until he was flat on his back. _The sight above him was erotic. _Her wild curly hair flying in all directions, her breasts bouncing with every move and her mouth hung open, making the most delicious sounds. 

Jamie moved one hand between their bodies, stroking himself twice before guiding himself inside of her. Simultaneous moans left their lips and once he was rooted inside, she began to move. 

Claire was holding nothing back. Her hands were on his chest, and Jamie could have sworn he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. Rising off the bed, he leaned up, shifting inside of her before kissing her — she always tasted sweet when he was inside her. 

His hands drifted along her bare back, and he thrust upwards as she pushed down. Claire buried her head into his neck, her breaths laboured. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, not even air could pass between them. 

“Oh God,” Jamie groaned as he felt Claire’s walls clench around him. “Claire, shit!” 

“Jamie,” she cried out, gripping his hair between his fingers. “I can’t —” 

A moment later, Jamie came, spilling himself inside of her as her body was nearly coiled around his. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him, careful to stay joined, not wanting to break that connection just yet. 

“Pretty damn good,” he sighed and pressed his thumb against her bottom lip, leaning in for a kiss. 

Claire chuckled softly, kissing him without another word. Together, they laid there, bodies tangled for the next couple of hours and fell asleep. 

The next morning, things went back to normal, as they always did_. _It wasn’t the first time this had happened and it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

_They simply didn’t talk about it. They never did. _


	2. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire attend a wedding.

Lambert and Moira Beauchamp met exactly 25 years ago. She was a history professor at the University of Glasgow and Lambert was a renowned archaeologist teaching a four-week seminar on Ancient Egypt during the second term of the school year. They met and the notorious English bachelor fell head over heels for the scot.

After three years of friendship, they started to date. And two years later, they got married and moved into the house next door to the Frasers.

On that very same day, Jamie and Claire met for the first time. Both ten years old. Both becoming instant friends upon their first conversation on the porch while the adults were busy sharing drinks in the garden.

Not once, since that day, the two best friends hadn’t talked to one another in some sort of capacity. Either they were on the phone. In the garden. At school. Or simply at their bedroom windows facing one another.

Fast forward twenty years later, the Beauchamps were about to renew their vows in the very same yard Claire had kissed Jamie out of the blue when they were about twelve. Both finding the occurrence rather disgusting and promised not to say a word about it to anyone.

_Ever_.

“Can you tell me what is taking you so fucking long in there?” Claire asked, knocking on the bathroom door for the third time since she had finished getting ready, twenty minutes ago.

“I’m supposed to be the one taking hours, not you, my little sweet potato.”

The door finally opened to reveal a dashing red-haired scot, wearing his best navy tuxedo with a crisp white shirt underneath and a wonky tie. He was smirking, knowing full well she was annoyed by his lack of punctuality.

“You look dashing but you still don’t know how to do a tie properly, do you?” She chuckled, standing in front of it to fix it for him.

“I can do it but I just like havin’ ye fix it,” he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose.

“You wanker,” she hit his arm softly and took a step back to admire her handy work. “Looks much better now.”

“Ye dinna look so bad yerself, Sassenach —”

“Not so bad, huh? Well thank you very much for this nice compliment,” she rolled her eyes and was about to walk away from him when he grabbed her hand.

Slowly, Jamie made her spin around to admire her and smiled, “ye look breathtaking, Claire. I dinna think anyone else can wear red and look as good as ye do right now.”

“Now you’re exaggerating,” she chuckled, blushing. “But thank you.”

“‘Tis only the truth, a nighean,” Jamie brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm. A small gesture he always did this. Ever since they were children.

Grabbing her blazer, he presented it to her and helped Claire put it on. He made sure her mass of curls was free from the garment and placed a kiss on top of her head before putting taking the car keys. “Ready to go?”

“I was ready twenty minutes ago,” she smirked, smacking his butt before walking out of her apartment — his laugh echoing in the hall behind her.

The ride took altogether fifteen minutes where they both badly sang some 90s jams while sharing some cupcakes they had purchased at the bakery near Claire’s apartment before getting into the car. Jamie whined that she ate most of them and she called him a twat for even assuming she did, though she totally knew she had.

“Do ye ken how many people are invited?” Jamie asked, parking the car in front of his father’s house.

“I have no idea but I expect quite a bit since they most likely invited all the faculty,” Claire smirked and got out of the car.

“You know them.”

“Aye,” he chuckled, getting out in turn. “Those academics.”

“I don’t recall a moment the house was empty on the weekend. If it wasn’t a dinner party, it was some tea or brunch with history and archaeologists alike.” Claire smiled fondly at the memory.

Growing up with Lambert around the world had been amazing and then, spending her teenage years in a loving home with him and Moira was everything she ever hoped for since she became an orphan at age four.

Since they never had children, Claire was like their own daughter and they always did whatever they could to make her feel loved and supported, no matter what.

Walking over to her, Jamie wrapped his arm around her and smiled, “Never a dull moment, eh?”

She looked at him, smiling brightly, “Never and you know it.”

“Aye, I do,” he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Together, they walked inside Claire’s childhood home.

**********

The backyard was decorated with elegance and taste — _Moira’s doing._ Some chairs were laid out towards a small altar where the ceremony was meant to take place. On another side, a bar had been installed along with some tables, decorated with different types of white flowers. The music playing softly in the background. Most of the guests had already arrived — a mixture of colleagues, friends and family members — while Moira and Lambert where greetings everyone.

“There you are!” Lamb exclaimed as Claire and Jamie made their way towards him.

“Don’t start, we’re not _that_ late,” she grinned, hugging her uncle tightly. “And it’s Jamie’s fault, anyway.”

“Of course it is,” he chuckled, giving Jamie a look of understanding. “Always is, isn’t it?”

“Aye, of course,” Jamie shook his head, smiling. “Ye ken it, Mr Lamb.”

“One day you will truly have to stop calling me like that, Jamie lad.” Lambert hugged in him turn, patting his back. “You’re not ten anymore!”

“I am no’ but I canna help it,” he smiled fondly, looking at Claire. “Ye will always be Mr Lamb to me.”

“I should start callin’ him this too,” Moira grinned, leaning against her husband. “‘Tis quite cute!”

“You have way better pet names for me, darling,” Lamb smirked, kissing her tenderly.

“We don’t need to know all your kinky stuff,” Claire made a face, absently leaning against Jamie. To whoever didn’t know them, they must be looking like a couple.

_But they were just friends._

They always have been and they always would be.

“Ye stop it, a leannan,” Moira chuckled and finally hugged Claire tightly. “And look at ye! Takin’ the spotlight from every lass at this party wi’ yer dress and all. Ye’re no’ goin’ to leave this place wi’tout a date, let me tell ye that!”

“Aunt Moira please,” she shook her head, laughing.

“Let’s go get some drinks before it starts, aye?” Jamie came to her rescue and smirked, pulling her away by the hand.

“I wonder how long it would take you to bring us near the alcohol,” she followed him towards the bar.

“Dinna pretend ye were no’ thinking about it since arriving, Sassenach. I know ye better than ye know yerself.”

“Well, we’ll both need plenty of alcohol to make it through the evening,” Claire smirked. As Jamie ordered both of their drinks, she leaned against the bar and scanned the crowd, looking to see who was here.

She saw her Aunt Moira’s niece, Mary McNab over in the corner with another girl that must have been her sister. Claire knew Mary well enough, having spent a few holidays with the girl and other family events. Claire saw a few other distant family members scattered around and vowed to stay clear of them.

“Do ye think there’s anyone here I can spend the night with?” Jamie inquired, looking around. “Other than old university teachers, of course.”

“Is that the only thing you think about all day, every day?” She looked at him, sipping her drink.

“Aye,” he grinned, leaning against the bar. “Ye come to a weddin’ and leave wi’ a lass. Normal shenanigans.”

“Don’t ever say shenanigans again,” Claire laughed and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, there’s a couple of girls over in the corner that hasn’t stopped looking at you since you arrived.”

“Oh?” His eyebrows flicked up as if he was surprised to know women were actually looking at him.

“Moira’s niece, Mary,” Claire pointed them out discretely.

“Around our age. She works in the publishing business if I recall correctly.”

Jamie wasn’t the serious relationship type — nor did he go back for seconds —Clarie just hoped Jamie wouldn’t break Mary’s heart. “You have to be nice to her, Jamie. I’ll still see her around once you’re done with playing around.”

“I promise ye I will, Sassenach,” he smiled, bringing her hand to his lips. Usually, when Jamie made a promise, he did not break it.

“I’ll start by talkin’ with her and see if we have anythin’ in common, is that alright wi’ ye?”

“Do what you want, but just be nice,” she grinned, raising her glass to him.

Claire watched him walk away, off to woo another woman. Sipping her drink, she noticed that Joe had just walked in and she waved him over to the bar.

“Beauchamp, look at you!” Joe exclaimed, walking over to her. “An actual vision.”

“You don’t look too shabby either, _Joseph_,” Claire smiled and hugged him. “Just you tonight, no Gail?”

“Just me tonight, I’m afraid my wife’s duty as a doctor is keeping her away from the festivities,” he said and ordered a drink. “Are you alone? Oh, what am I asking, of course not. The big scot must be somewhere nearby. He always is when it comes to you.”

“Jamie’s here, in the corner talking to Mary McNab,” Claire nodded her head in their direction. “He’ll probably go home with her so I’ll be all on my own tonight—.”

“But you’d rather have him go home with you?” Joe asked a small smirk on his lips even before she had finished her sentence.

“You know what I mean,” Claire took another sip, ignoring him. “He’s always with these girls and maybe I have gotten used to him being at my place while his house is being renovated. It’s nice to have someone to talk to. ” she shrugged.

“Are you worried he might replace you? Because you shouldn’t be, LJ. You and that big scot have been thick as thieves for as long as I’ve known you and some more,” Joe commented. “No one could get in the way of what you too have which is a real friendship.”

“And a relationship back in college that lasted all of thirty-four minutes,” Claire snorted, remembering.

“You two dated?!” Joe asked, truly shocked at this new information. “How come I didn’t know about this until right now?”

“Because…” she laughed, looking over at Jamie briefly. “It was over before it even started. It would never work…we’re not made to be a couple, we’re like two buddies.”

Joe gave her a quizzical look, and Claire avoided his gaze, looking down in her drink. In college, they dated for less than an hour, only to see what it would be like.

“_Everyone already assumes that we’re datin’,” Jamie said, leaning back on the couch in Claire’s apartment. “Might as well give it a shot, ye reckon?”_

_“You want to date? Actually, be in a relationship… with me?” Claire asked for the second time that evening. Jamie had come over to her place to study, and after three hours of staring into books, they called it a night and pulled out a bottle of wine. “You must be out of your mind, Fraser.”_

_“Oh, come on! ‘Tis no’ like we never kissed before…or did other things.”_

_“The first time I kissed you, you ran away yelling how disgusting I was,” she laughed, looking at him._

_“For my defence, I was twelve! And ye attacked me wi’tout a warning.”_

_“I did not attack you!” Claire laughed and swatted his arm. “I didn’t know what I was doing, alright?! I’ve improved since then.”_

_“Aye,” Jamie cleared his throat. “I recall that indeed ye did.”_

_Claire looked at him, blush creeping up her cheeks. “I didn’t know if you would bring that up.”_

_“Twas only a year ago, Sassenach. I dinna think any lad would forget his first time,” he said softly and reached for Claire’s hand._

_“I didn’t forget either,” Claire smiled shyly. “I know we both just wanted to get losing our virginity out of the way, but it was very special for me.”_

_“As it was for me,” Jamie agreed. “I’m glad it was with ye.”_

_Sighing, Claire laced her fingers through his. “So… maybe we could give us a shot?”_

_“Come here,” Jamie cupped her chin, looking at her eyes. He licked his lips and waited for her to make a move._

_Slowly, she moved closer to him — her lips approaching his. She could feel her heart pounding and she was all of a sudden nervous. But the second their lips touched, she relaxed. It felt like the most normal thing in the world — to be kissing Jamie._

_Claire slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It didn’t feel weird or strange to be kissing her best friend and he didn’t think so either by the sounds he was making. One of Jamie’s hands slid down to settle on her waist, lightly squeezing._

_They broke apart, both needing air._

_“Not too bad, eh?” Jamie asked._

_“No,” Claire shook her head, letting her fingers trace gently over his scruff._

_“It’s… different.”_

_The bliss lasted altogether an hour._

Until they both realised maybe going down this path could ruin their friendship forever. _It was something they couldn’t risk._ They wouldn’t. It was too important for them to jeopardise and so, they decided they would be best friends forever.

_Friends with benefits sometimes, but nothing more._

Once Claire and Joe finished their drinks, the ceremony began and everyone took their seats. Claire noticed that Jamie was sitting by Mary and grinned to herself, the poor girl. However, he seemed quite taken with her and it was rather sweet to witness.

Watching Lamb and Moira renew their vows was so special and it warmed Claire’s heart to be there for them. It also made her sad, to see their love. After all, it hadn’t been very long since she’d had her own heartbroken and she still hoped that one day, she’d find the same special person who would make her just as happy as Moira and Lamb made each other.

Maybe Jamie was right? _Go to a wedding and find someone to hook up with for the night._ Too bad all the men here were either old, Joe or Jamie.

After the small ceremony, she spent most of her time going around to talk with whoever she knew while Jamie spent most of his time with Mary. She didn’t recall a time she saw him so taken with a woman. At least, she didn’t think she ever did. But from what she knew, Moira’s niece was smart and funny. She loved to work out too, which to Jamie was the ultimate turn-on about a woman.

She briefly wondered how long it was going to last, though she attributed her sudden interest on the topic to the alcohol she had consumed more than anything else. Jamie was notorious not to see women again after a night. She didn’t see this as if it would be any different this time.

At least, not until Jamie walked over to her after a while. Looking all giddy like a little boy.

“Are you drunk?” Claire asked, her lip flicking up into a smirk.

“Nay,” he chuckled, “Why? Do I look drunk to ye?”

“Well you look rather happy,” she smiled, leaning back against the wall.

“I dinna mean to abandon ye all evening, Sassenach but I kept talkin’ wi’ Mary and I didn’t see the time pass,” he admitted, almost shyly.

“I noticed that,” she smiled, watching him. “So? Are you going to end up at her place tonight?”

“Well, I could but…” Jamie ran his hand through his hair, growing shy. “I think I’ll do things properly this time and instead, ask her out on a date wi’ me.”

“That’s different for you,” Claire said, surprised. “I’ll place my bets now on how long you can manage that,” she joked, though, not really.

“Now I’m forced to prove ye wrong, Sassenach,” he whispered against her cheek before kissing it.

“I dinna believe I’m sayin’ this but…I could see myself be serious wi’ Mary. There’s just somethin’ about her that’s different from other women I’ve been with. I dinna ken how to explain it.”

“Well if that’s the case,” she touched his arm, smiling. “Go for it, my darling.”

Nodding, Jamie looked quickly towards Mary who was busy talking with some people. He took a deep breath and turned back to Claire. They exchanged a look of understanding and without another word, he kissed her palm before going over towards his new crush.

Time would tell if this would amount to anything, and for Jamie and Mary’s sake, she hoped it would be only good things. They were both growing up, and it was about time for at least one of them to finally settle down.

Claire finished her drink in a swift move, letting the liquid burn down her gullet. Briefly, she closed her eyes and took a breath. Usually, she didn’t care about Jamie’s love life — if she could even call it that since it didn’t last more than one night.

However, this time, she realized that for the first time in his life, he might be serious about a woman and the dizzy feeling she experienced at the thought wasn’t all due to alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Three's A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this one... See ya Thursday for the next!

Claire woke up that morning before her alarm clock — which was not a usual occurrence.

_She was cold. _

_She was tired._

_Her stomach was upside down_. 

It took approximately twelve seconds for her to start cursing Jamie and his idea of trying yet another new restaurant the night before. She was sure she had food poisoning and her day would be ruined because of it. 

Since he started seeing Mary, they barely had time to see one another and she was glad he had invited her to the restaurant last night but she swore she’d never let him choose where they’d eat from now on. 

Sitting up slowly, she grabbed a glass of water on her bedside table and drank it at once. Ignoring the spinning room, she could hear Jamie rummaging through the apartment which meant he was most likely back from his obscenely early morning run. The idea of working out was enough to make her feel sick again. 

In fact, she felt her stomach flip once more, and sprung out of bed, desperate to make it to the toilet. Just as her knees hit the tiled floor, she vomited. Her face was pale and a cold sweat broke out across her body. 

“Fuck’s sake,” she mumbled under her breath. 

“Sassenach?” Jamie said from the hall, opening the door slightly, “Are ye alright, that didna sound so good.” 

“Go away,” Claire groaned into the toilet. “I’m disgusting.” 

“What? Dinna want me to see ye sick?” Jamie chuckled and then grabbed a washcloth, wetting it before bending down and sponging her neck. “Ye ken I’ve seen ye sick and hungover a few times, in all those years.” 

“It’s not a hangover, you big idiot,” Claire sighed and looked over at him. “It’s food poisoning from that new restaurant you chose.” 

“But I feel fine!” 

“You had the beef, I had the fish,” Claire shrugged. “I reckon it has something to do with that?”

“Tis possible,” Jamie agreed and sponged her forehead with the damp cloth. “Do ye feel better now though? Ye look a bit pale, ye should go and lie down, Sassenach.” 

Nodding, Claire sat for a moment to make sure that her stomach wouldn’t turn on her. She did feel better, a bit nauseous still, but hopefully, it was getting out of her system. With Jamie’s help, she stood to her feet and he wrapped one strong arm around her waist. 

“I was goin’ to see Mary in a little bit, but if yer no’ feelin’ well, I can stay here wi’ ye,” Jamie offered as they walked down the hall back to Claire’s room. 

“No,” Claire shook her head. “I’ll be alright, I just need to drink a glass of water. Besides, I’m meeting Gail for lunch later. Although...” she placed her hand on her stomach, “I don’t know if I’ll be eating anything.” 

“Is it okay for Mary to come over for dinner, still?” He looked at her, a bit nervously.

“Dinner?” She frowned, thinking for a second before remembering what she had agreed to a few days ago. 

“Oh yeah! Yeah, of course. But you are cooking,” she grinned, getting back in bed. “It’s you who has to woo her, not me. Doesn’t she find it odd you’re introducing her to me before your father?”

Jamie chuckled, “It’s too soon to introduce her to my Da and Jenny, Sassenach. And ye’re a far more important person for her to meet if she wants this relationship to work.”

“Why? Because we’re like conjoined twins?” She chuckled softly, watching him. 

“Basically, aye,” he grinned, covering her. 

“Dinna move, I’ll get ye some water and then we can discuss what type of food I can cook for her to understand I’m husband material.”

“You’re not husband material, I’m sorry to break it to you.” Claire teased him, leaning back. 

“Ye didn’t have the same speech when we agreed to get married at thirty-five if we’re both still single!” Jamie reminded her as he kissed her temple. 

He walked out of her bedroom while Claire laughed at their pact. They did, in fact, agree to get married if they did not find the one once they’d get to thirty-five. But at the rate Jamie and Mary’s relationship was evolving, it seemed their little plan wasn’t going to work, after all. 

_She ignored the pinching sensation she felt at her heart. _

It was odd to think of Jamie as someone in a serious relationship. For as long as she had known him, he had fling after fling, too afraid to commit to anybody. Even when Claire had serious boyfriends, the scot continued to avoid any intimacy with other women other than the occasional one nightstand. But for the first time in his life, he seemed to want to finally stop and settle. 

It made Claire happy to see him happy, it really did. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but fear their relationship could change at any given moment with another woman coming into Jamie’s life. She didn’t see Mary as a threat, she didn’t love Jamie that way… but she didn’t want to be a break to their happiness or a cause of conflict. And most of all, she didn’t want the bond she shared with Jamie to make Mary feel like she wasn’t important to him. 

On the other hand, she didn’t want his bond with Mary to replace their friendship. 

_Of course, it was still early_. 

They’d been seeing one another only for a few weeks since Lamb and Moira’s party but Claire couldn’t remember a time she’d seen her best friend so taken with another woman. She knew he really meant to do things properly this time, he had confessed to her that much. 

A few moments later, Jamie came back in the room with a cold glass of water and a few saltines. “Here ye are, Sassenach. Ye should put something back into yer wame.” 

“How kind,” Claire smiled, taking the glass and saltines. “Now, you should go and shower because you really stink.” 

Jamie picked up the corner of his shirt and sniffed, making a disgusted face. “Ye might be right about that. Shout if ye need me,” he said and leaned over to kiss her head before heading towards the bathroom. 

As Claire laid her head back on the pillow and took a drink of water, the sound of the shower drifted from down the hall. For some reason, thoughts of her and Jamie filled her head. A few years ago they had both ran a 5k, Claire struggled the whole way, while he finished in record time. It’d been his idea for them to both run, even though she protested the entire time. However, it had been Claire’s idea to share the shower afterwards. 

_“My legs feel like jello,” Claire complained the minute they stepped inside the house. _

_“But doesn’t it feel good, Sassenach?!” Jamie asked, obviously in good spirits. He was actually glowing and wasn’t even out of breath. Claire had forced him to drive home, while she groaned about how sweaty she was. _

_“I think you made me do this to torture me,” Claire took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. “Payback for something, I just don’t know what.” _

_“I wanted to share the exhilaratin’ rush ye get after a run. Tis one of the best feelings, bein’ on a high wi’ the endorphins,” Jamie smirked. _

_“Do ye mind if I shower here before heading back to mine?”_

_“Not at all,” Claire patting his butt. “But, me first because I smell worse.” _

_“Aye,” Jamie waved his hand in front of his nose. “Ye do.”_

_Claire took a step to swipe at his head, but her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. “Well shit,” she laughed. “Looks like I’ll have to crawl to the shower.” _

_“Och, no ye don’t,” Jamie laughed and bent down, picking her up in his arms. He was barely sweaty as if the run had been a quick sprint around the block. His cheeks were flushed however, and Claire was sure her entire face was red. _

_Jamie walked down the hall, avoiding hitting her head against the wall. As he walked into the bathroom, he set her on top of the counter and reached for the shower door. _

_“You know…” Claire said quietly, watching him. “We should really do our best to save water.” _

_She looked at his body, admiring the long lines of him as he stretched to turn the nozzle on. Claire wasn't enough of a fool to ignore how fit her best friend was, and besides, she really did want to save water — especially if they both had to shower. _

_“Is that so?” Jamie turned to look at her, a mischievous glimmer in his eye. “Ye ken I like to save the environment.” _

_“So do I,” she grinned and stretched out one sore leg, placing it against his stomach. His hands grabbed her foot, pulling off her shoe. Jamie reached for her other one and discarded her other shoe and sock. _

_The room was filling with steam, and the scot came to stand between her legs, gripping her waist. _

_“If this is what happens after ye run, then I might need to drag ye more often,” Jamie smirked and they began to peel the layers of their sweaty clothes off. _

_“This is a one-time thing,” Claire smirked._

_“I’ll never run again,” she laughed and Jamie grabbed her hips and lifted her off the counter, carrying her into the hot shower. _

_The water covered their bodies as they both took turns to rinse off. Claire reached for the shampoo specifically for her curly wig and handed it to Jamie. Without question, he squirted some into the palm of his hands and began to lather it into her hair. _

_“Mmmm,” Claire moaned, loving how his strong fingers massaged her scalp. She leaned back against his body, feeling his arousal on her lower back. Her hand moved back, resting on his thigh. _

_“Ye’ve a lot of hair, Sassenach,” Jamie whispered, concentrating on his task. _

_“I know,” she said softly, almost in a dreamlike trance. _

_“So do you.” Claire turned in his arms, and her hand moved from his thigh to the thatch of auburn hair between his legs. _

_“Oh, Christ,” Jamie muttered as he looked down at her. His soap covered hands drifted over her shoulders and down her smooth back. Claire took him in her hand, pumping him a few times. _

_He bent his head and kissed her softly. _

_Claire took a step backwards in the water to wash out the shampoo, letting it slide down her body. One of Jamie’s hands grabbed her leg and lifted it to wrap around his waist. Angled so just, he slid inside of her, both moaning at the sensation. _

_It was slippery, and they were both covered in suds. Jamie moved Claire back against the shower wall, and then his foot slipped and he ended up bringing them both down to the shower floor. Thankfully, she had a rather large shower. _

_Laughing, Claire leaned down and kissed him. “Shower sex doesn’t seem as sexy as it does in the movies.” _

_“Aye, tis more slippery than I thought,” he chuckled and they moved into a sitting position with Jamie’s back against the wall. The water was spraying on Claire’s back. He cupped her face, bringing his thumb on her bottom lip. _

_Claire situated herself on his lap and began to move with him inside her. His hands slid over her back, holding her tightly. _

_“If only this happened after every run,” Jamie smirked. _

_“If you ever drag me out of bed after you come back at God knows what time, I’ll kill you,” she laughed and kissed him. Jamie bent his head and buried it in her neck, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have a friend like Claire. _

Claire quickly shook her head to erase the memory and took another sip of water. It wasn’t likely something like this would ever happen again. Jamie wasn’t single anymore and whenever one of them wasn’t, they didn’t venture on such territories. 

_Boundaries were set. _

******** **

When Claire arrived at her local café to meet up with Gail in the early afternoon, she felt way better than she had this morning. She had taken a long shower —_without Jamie _— and got dressed in some jeans and sweater to feel comfortable. 

_She was also starving, her appetite back with a vengeance. _

She sat by her usual table and waited for her friend to arrive. Gail was a doctor when she wasn’t on consultation, she was bringing a baby into the world and to find a spot in her agenda to schedule lunch was always a rather impossible task. 

In the meantime, Claire studied the menu as if she had never come here before and decided to order way more than she usually did. 

“Hey stranger,” Gail smirked, walking over to the table where Claire was sitting. 

Looking up, she put the menu away and smiled widely. She got up and hugged her friend, “Hi!” 

“Can you believe I’m only ten minutes late?” The dark-skinned woman smirked proudly, “Is that an improvement or is it an improvement?” 

“You’re not even late, I was just early,” Claire chuckled, sitting down again. 

“Oh, even better!” Gail removed her jacket and sat down in turn. “Did you order already?” 

“No,” she handed her a menu. “I’m fucking starving but I’ve been sick this morning and I’m afraid to eat anything that might come out immediately.” 

“You don’t look sick, babe,” Gail looked at her attentively. “Food poisoning?” 

Nodding, Claire leaned back and rubbed her temples, “Yeah. Jamie and I went to some new fancy place last night and the fish was not a thrill, let me tell you that.”

“Make sure to give me the name of that restaurant so Joe and I don’t end up there,” she chuckled, patting her arm in sympathy. 

“Count on me! At least, I feel much better right now so I’ll eat something. If it comes back up, I’ll run to the loo.” 

“Right,” Gail grinned, looking at the menu. 

“How’s Joe?” Claire asked, sipping some water. 

“I’d like to know that, to be honest,” her friend rolled her eyes. “He’s been working on his thesis non-stop so he barely talks or comes out of the office unless he really needs to.”

“He’ll be done soon enough and you both can have some time off and relax,” Claire smiled, touching her hand. “And make me an aunt.” 

Gail laughed, “Calm down Beauchamp, that is not on our minds for at least another year or two.” 

Claire pouted, crossing her arms. “That’s a long time. Don’t tell me seeing pregnant women all the time and bringing babies into the world doesn’t give you baby fever?” 

“You’d be surprised! What gives me baby fever is seeing my husband holding a baby but he doesn’t do it as often as he should,” she smirked. 

“I promise you’ll be the first one to know when there’s something cooking in the Abernathy household.” 

“Fine, I’ll shut up on the subject for now,” she winked and smiled. 

“Enough about me! How are you doing? With Malcolm and now Jamie…”

“Now Jamie _what_?” She frowned, confused at the statement. 

“Well, Jamie being serious about a woman for the first time since… well since forever.” Gail said softly, almost as if she was telling her a secret. 

“Oh, I’m happy for him,” Claire said truthfully. 

“He seems really serious about Mary and he looks happy and relaxed. Plus, I know she’s a lovely girl and they have a lot of things in common —” 

“Like what?” Gail asked, grinning. 

“She’s a publisher and he owns a bookstore. They both go running all the time… oh and she’s the only other person I know apart from Jamie who actually enjoys marmite.” Claire made a face. 

“Stuff like that, you know.” 

“Can I ask you something? And please don’t get mad at me for it...” 

“Shoot,” Claire looked at her, crossing her arms. 

“_Are you really fine with it?_ You and Jamie have such a strong bond and… well you know, you both cross a line from time to time,” Gail leaned closer. 

Thinking for a second, Claire cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. “We have an odd relationship, I’ll give you that. But he respected my relationship with Malcolm while it lasted and I’ll respect his with Mary the same way. Nothing ever happened whenever one of us is seeing someone. Above everything, he’s my best friend and if he’s happy, I’m happy.” 

“Then why are your eyes full of tears right now?” Gail asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Claire sniffed, grabbed her bag to get some tissues, “I’m about to get my periods, I’m just sensitive...” 

“I don’t want to seem weird to you because I’m your friend but I’m also your doctor and I know your periods were supposed to happen a week ago, Claire.” The doctor remarked casually —though the information had the effect of a lighting bolt to Claire. 

Eyes widening at the sudden remembering this tiny detail, she tried to play it cool. “They’re late, sometimes...it wouldn’t be the first time it happens, you know that —”

“You’ve been under a lot of stress though, right? With your big article, you have to get done?” Gail asked, trying to relativize. “Sometimes stress causes your period to be late.” 

“Yeah,” Claire nodded, but she had never been this late in her life, not since she got her first period at the young age of thirteen. “Maybe it’s just stress.” 

The two women ate the rest of their lunch talking about other things _— the weather, Claire’s article and the latest films in the cinema. _But all throughout the meal, Claire’s mind kept drifting back to what Gail had said. 

_It was a silly thought, but what if? _No. she couldn’t be. 

“Call me later,” Gail kissed her cheek goodbye. “And let me know when you get your special friend, huh?” She winked and they parted ways. 

With her heart pounding, Claire made an extra stop on her way home from the cafe. Thankfully, when she got home Jamie was gone. 

_She was all alone. _

Claire turned on the light in the bathroom and reached into the small pharmacy bag, pulling out the pregnancy test. 

“Well, shit,” she whispered, heart racing. 

The instructions were simple enough and Claire followed each one, careful to leave the stick right side up as she waited. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard the door open a few seconds later. 

“Sassenach?” Jamie shouted. “Are ye home?”

Footsteps approached the door and Claire flicked the lock. 

“Are ye in there?” He knocked on the door and Claire was sweating bullets. “I just got back from the store with things for dinner. I ken ye said I should cook it all on my own, but I’d love a wee bit of help if you could manage.” 

She didn’t answer at first, unable to make any sound, Jamie knocked again. 

“Claire, are ye sick again?” He jiggled the door, but it was locked. A timer went off on Claire’s phone — the test was ready. 

“I’m fine!” Claire’s voice cracked. “Just um, brushing my teeth.” 

She could hear Jamie laugh, and knew he was rolling his eyes. “Well, alright, Sassenach. Once ye get yer teeth clean, can ye help me?”

“Yeah,” she replied quickly. “Be out in a minute.” 

The footsteps receded down the hallway and Claire could hear him carrying the bags into the kitchen. The pregnancy test lay on the counter, and Claire knew without looking at what it would say. 

Two pink lines meant she was pregnant, and one pink line meant she wasn’t. 

Reaching down, she picked up the bit of plastic that had the power to change her life and looked at it, her eyes widening. 

_She was pregnant. _

“Bloody hell,” Claire muttered under her breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face did seem to have a glow about it, and as she ran her hands over her breasts, they felt tender. 

She started to count backwards, but it didn’t take her very long to figure out that there was only one possible father to the unborn child in her womb. _The same red-headed scot that was currently preparing dinner for his girlfriend in_ _her kitchen. _

“You absolute fool, Beauchamp,” Claire sighed and laid the stick down, running her hands through her hair. This is what she got for sleeping with her best friend on a drunken night — a complicated mess. 

A loud knock came from the front door, and Claire wrapped the stick up in toilet paper, shoving it down at the bottom of the bin. 

_What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Jamie? When was she going to tell Jamie?_

“Mary’s here!” Jamie shouted to her and Claire’s heart dropped. 

_Fuck._


	4. A Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, folks! Enjoy <3

At the sound of Jamie’s voice, Claire nearly jumped out of her skin. 

Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and her cheeks had a red glow to them. There wasn’t any way she could get out of this dinner with Mary, not that she was here now. _Perhaps she could say she was sick?_ _Or her uncle needed help with something and she had to unexpectedly dash out?_**  
**

No, that wouldn’t do. Especially not when she opened the bathroom door to find Mary herself standing right in front of her. 

“Oh hello,” Claire said faintly as she stood in the doorway. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you as well!” Mary smiled and Claire struggled to not roll her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Mary — in fact, she was the one who told Jamie to talk to her, but now with the baby complication, Claire could only feel bad for the poor girl. 

She had known Mary almost as much as long as she had known Jamie but the two never got very close. It wasn’t for any reason other than the simple fact that they never tried to be more than friendly outside of family gatherings. They were technically cousins. 

_Technically_. 

“Did you need the loo?” Claire asked, pointing behind her and stepped out of the way when Mary nodded.

“All right,” The Englishwoman forced a smile and stepped aside. Thankfully, the pregnancy test was buried in the bin, wrapped in toilet paper. Unless she went looking for it like some archaeologist dusting some sand off bones, she wouldn’t see it. 

Collecting herself, Claire brushed the curls off her forehead and walked into the living room, ready to face the night, however awkward it would be. She didn’t know how or when she’d tell Jamie the news but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be tonight. 

“Stomach feelin’ better, Sassenach?” Jamie asked, walking into the living room with a bottle of whisky. 

“Yup,” she forced another smile, turning around to go get some glasses. “I’m sure the bug will pass eventually, don’t worry.” 

Smiling like an idiot, Jamie opened the bottle and poured some in the empty glasses she brought over. What broke her heart the most was that never up until Mary did Jamie feel serious about a woman. Now, she was most likely about to shatter it all with this unexpected situation. 

_Claire didn’t even have time to think about it properly._ She never thought she’d be a mother, even less of Jamie’s child but apparently, here she was. If it had to be any guy, she was glad it was him at least. But she swore she wouldn’t have reckless one night stands with anyone, ever again.  
  
_Even less with her best friend. _

“Do I look alright?” he asked, handing her a glass as Mary was still in the bathroom. “My hair okay?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She took the glass from him, raising her eyebrow, it was almost amusing to see Jamie so insecure for the first time. 

“James Fraser is worried about his looks?” 

“What?” He grinned, pouring another glass. “I just dinna want to look like a daftie in front of her is all.” 

“Jamie, I think you’ll be just fine,” she patted his arm, putting the drink he had just given her down and hoping he didn’t notice it. 

“Just relax, all right? It’s not like you’ve never been dining with a woman before.” 

“Aye I ken and I’m relaxed, I just want the evening to go smoothly for Mary and for ye, Sassenach.” 

“I’m not going to bite her head off, I promise,” she touched his arm in reassurance and smiled softly. “Plus, it wouldn’t be the first time I have dinner with Mary if you count all the family gatherings over the years.” 

“Aye. Thank ye, Sassenach,” Jamie leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her temple while she closed her eyes for the brief moment his lips touched her skin. She hadn’t noticed Mary had walked in the room until the fellow scot cleared her throat. 

Claire took a step back from Jamie and turned her head to look at Mary. She was a lovely woman, tall and blonde — with big curious blue eyes. 

Tonight, she was in a perfect light pink cardigan, beige trousers and wearing pearl earrings. Next to Claire who liked biker jackets and leather Chelsea boots that costed an eye, she looked relatively conservative. Even their hair was drastically different. While Mary’s were tightly pulled back in a bun _à la Carolyn Bessette Kennedy_, Claire’s were untamed curls that were as rebellious as she was. 

She didn’t seem to be Jamie’s type, really. But again, he didn’t seem to have one, to begin with. 

_Maybe she was Mary after all. _

“Mary,” she smiled, grabbing a glass to bring over to her. “Here, that’s for you.” 

“Thank ye kindly,” Mary smiled, taking the whisky. “Ye have such a lovely home! I love this neighbourhood too, it seems to be so peaceful and all.” 

“Yeah, it’s a great place to live,” Claire agreed, pouring herself a glass of water. She pretended to ignore Jamie’s inquisitive look at her ignoring the whisky. 

“Aye, ‘tis so great I’ll have a hard time going back to my own apartment when the renovations will be over,” Jamie chuckled, sitting down on one of the velvet sofas after Mary. 

“The guest room is practically yours anyway,” Claire grinned, sitting down in turn. 

“How long are you going to be here for, Jamie?” Mary turned her head to look at the red-haired scot, resting her hand on his thigh. 

“I reckon another month or two, aye. If Claire doesn’t get tired of me before that,” he looked at the curly wig in front of him and winked _— both his eyes closing at the very same time as if he tried to suppress a sneeze._ Claire didn’t think she’d ever get tired of such a funny, yet sweet sight. 

“Ye can stay over at mine whenever ye please,” Mary smiled, sipping her whisky. 

“Thank ye kindly, Mary,” Jamie grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I hope ye like pad thai. I dinna ken how to make much of anythin’, but Claire helped pick out the recipe.” 

“I bet it’s delicious, Jamie,” Mary licked her lips as if already tasting the food. 

Right on time, the bell dinged in the kitchen, signalling the food was finally done. Claire’s stomach growled, and she suddenly remembered she was eating for two now. Of course, she’d be starving. The thought made her smile absently. 

“Somethin’ funny, Sassenach?” Jamie eyed her as they all rose to head over to the dining table. 

“Nope,” Claire suppressed her giggle and shut her lips in a tight line. There was absolutely nothing humorous about this. She took her place across from Mary and folded the napkin over her lap, her mouth-watering as Jamie brought over the giant bowl of pad thai. 

“This looks delicious!” Mary smiled kindly, looking at him tenderly. 

“It does,” Claire agreed, wondering if the sudden sickening feeling she was experiencing was due to her condition or to the look Jamie and Mary just exchanged.

It wasn’t the first time Jamie was going out with a woman and yet, this felt different. He felt differently about Mary and Claire knew it — even if she tried to brush off the feeling of jealousy. Forgetting the baby for a brief second, she felt like she was losing the place she had in Jamie’s life and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“Thank ye ladies,” he smiled proudly, serving the food. 

“How is Lamb enjoying his renewed vows?” Mary asked as she picked up her fork. “I’ve been meaning to stop by to see them, but I’ve been so busy with work I only had the time to phone aunt Moira the other day.” 

Claire took a sip of water, smiling politely at Mary across the table. “They’re both good, I’ve just seen them yesterday actually. It’s quite funny, I just forgot for a moment you’re Moira’s niece, even though I’ve known you for years now.” 

_Claire had heard of pregnancy brain, but surely it wouldn’t start this early on in the pregnancy?_ Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, Claire thought and shoved her mouth with food. 

Mary chuckled, “We have known one another for a while, aye! I canna believe ye kept this one hidden for so long,” she turned to Jamie, stroking his blushing cheek. 

“Oh well,” Claire chuckled uncomfortably more so than because what Mary just said wasn’t funny. She took another long sip of water to shut herself up and prayed this evening would be over soon. 

“Anyways,” Jamie gave her an odd look, “I’m glad we could all get together like this. The two most important lasses in my life,” he smiled. 

“Yes,” Claire nodded but felt like she wanted to vomit. The more Jamie kept talking and Mary kept staring at him tenderly, Claire felt like she just might. There was too much gushing going on for her tastes and she couldn’t recall a time she saw her best friend behaving like this. 

“So uh…you two are getting quite serious?” The question escaped her lips quicker than she realised and she noticed Jamie tensing in his seat. 

“Weel…” Mary looked at Jamie, smiling. “I guess, aye?” 

“Aye,” he nodded, looking at Claire. “We’re no’ rushin’ anything but ye can say that.” 

“I’m happy for you,” she said sincerely, managing a smile. _She was happy for them, really. _However, it would be a little easier if she wasn’t carrying his child right about now.

_Claire could see it._

Jamie getting mad about the situation, afraid to mess things up with Mary. And then Mary dumping him for getting his best friend pregnant in the first place. No matter what, someone would end up getting hurt because of this. It was only a matter of time. 

Of course, for a brief moment in the bathroom, Claire considered an abortion. She wouldn’t even need to tell anyone about the pregnancy, to begin with, and then things could get back to normal for her. But, it was just a brief moment. 

_A micro second. _

Then she made her choice — she would keep this child, despite the future difficulties it would bring up. She couldn’t bear the thought of not having it now that it was growing inside her. 

The rest of dinner went on well enough, with Claire asking a question every now and then. She wanted to find something to not like about Mary so that it would be easier when the truth eventually came out, but Mary was lovely in every way and she made Jamie happy. _She couldn’t deny this. _

After dinner, they took their plates into the kitchen, and then Jamie pulled out a freshly made cheesecake, topped with strawberries and Oreos. 

“Did ye make that?” Mary asked.

“Och, Christ no,” Jamie chuckled. “I picked it up at the bakery. It’s one of Claire’s favourite desserts, I thought ye might like it too.” 

“I’m not really a fan of strawberries, but I can just pick them off!” Mary smiled and Claire widened her eyes and made a silly face behind the woman which only made Jamie laugh. _Who didn’t like strawberries?_

“I’ll slice it up for us then,” Jamie said proudly and Claire refilled her water glass before going back over to the couch. She hoped the evening wouldn’t last too much longer, she was exhausted after the recent revelation and the awkwardness was starting to suffocate her. 

“Do you know that Fraser comes from Freselière which basically has things to do with strawberries in French?” Claire looked at Mary. 

“Oh aye?” She looked at Claire in turn and then at Jamie with an inquisitive look. 

“Aye,” he chuckled, bringing Claire some cake before sitting down. “Ye might have to rethink yer liking of strawberries now that ye’re datin’ a Fraser, _cridhe milis_.”

“Cridhe wot?” Claire frowned, her mouth open about to take a bite of cake. 

“T’means sweetheart in Gaelic,” Mary smiled, taking Jamie’s hand. 

“Ah,” she stuffed her mouth with cake and leaned back, looking at Jamie who seemed to have lost his tongue altogether. “Cute.” 

“Maybe ye shouldn’t be eating that if ye had an upset stomach, Claire,” Mary pointed out to the cake. 

“Thank you for your concern but I’m fine now, really,” she smiled. 

“Nothing a good night of sleep won’t cure, I’m sure.” Claire couldn’t lie but she hoped that one worked or she was screwed. Since neither Jamie nor Mary batted an eyelash, she considered it a success. 

“Ye’re right,” Mary smiled. “And ‘tis getting late, actually, I should be on my way —”

Now that Mary was actually proposing to leave, Claire felt a panic creeping up and her stomach tightening. _What would she do once she’d be alone with Jamie again?_ She couldn’t pretend forever she wasn’t pregnant but there was no right way to go over this without causing a huge mess. 

Quickly, she decided she’d go to see Gail to figure something out. 

Jamie got up quickly after Mary, “Let me bring ye downstairs. I’ll go get yer coat!” 

Claire put the plate onto the coffee table and got up in turn, watching Jamie disappearing into the hall. She had to follow because she was a polite host. 

“Thank ye so much for welcoming me here tonight,” Mary smiled kindly, taking Claire’s hand in hers. “I ken how important ye are to Jamie and I canna wait to spend more time wi’ ye now that we’re together.” 

“It’s gonna be great!” Claire answered a bit too enthusiastically to be honest and bit the inside of her cheek. “Have a safe drive home.” 

“Oh aye, dinna fash,” Mary smiled. “I reckon we’ll see a lot more of each other now! I canna wait, I always wanted to hang out wi’ ye! I’m such a fan of yer writing.” 

“Thank you,” she answered faintly, doing her best to keep standing up. 

“Now go rest,” Mary patted her arm. “Goodnight Claire!”

“Goodnight,” she kept the smile on until Mary and Jamie walked out the front door.

Sitting down again, Claire took a long breath and tried to ignore the giggles and whispers coming from down the stairs as best as she could. There was no possible way she could stay here tonight alone with Jamie. She knew the second it was just them, she would blurt out the news about the pregnancy. 

She needed more time to come up with a good plan on how to tell him. More time to think it through. 

Without thinking too much about it, Claire went to her room and started packing a small overnight bag. What she needed was some space from Jamie, at least for tonight. Every time she looked at him throughout dinner, she kept getting flashes of him holding their child, playing with him or her at the park, and reading them bedtime stories — it was all a bit overwhelming. 

“Where are ye goin?” Jamie asked, leaning against the doorframe of her room. 

“I, uh, I’m going to spend the night at Gail’s,” she answered without looking at him while she finished packing her bag. 

“Joe is working the nightshift and I forgot I promised her I’d keep her company. Since they moved into the new house, she doesn’t like to be alone when he’s not there.” 

“Oh,” he smiled, “Okay, I thought ye were leavin’ me all of a sudden wi’tout any intention to get back here. I wouldn’t mind keepin’ yer apartment but I’d miss ye.” 

Claire couldn’t help but smile at that, “Well it’s yours for the night, don’t do anything dirty in here.” 

“Mary left,” he chuckled, pulling her closer. “And I’ll have ye know we haven’t crossed that boundary just yet.” 

“I do not want to know,” she pulled away from him and went to close her bag, avoiding his eyes all over again. She had to admit she was quite relieved to know that detail, though she didn’t exactly know why. 

“Are ye sure ye feel well enough to sleep away?” He walked over to her, resting a hand on her back.

“Ye do look a bit pale, Sassenach.” 

“I always look pale,” she remarked, finally looking up at him to find him looking at her with a tender smile. 

“‘Tis true but I just want to be sure is all.” 

“It’s just one night away and Gail is a doctor,” Claire reminded him. “I’ll be back tomorrow sometime,” she assured him. 

“Well, just let me know what time ye’ll be back so I have time to clean up after the raging party I’m about to throw,” Jamie laughed and pulled her in for a hug. One she didn’t deny, this time. 

“I wished ye stay.” He whispered in her hair, holding her close. _Safe_. 

Claire sighed, allowing herself to wrap one arm loosely around his waist before stepping back. “You’re so clingy, Fraser.” 

“Och, yer one to talk,” Jamie laughed and walked with her to the front door. “I do recall yer own clingy behaviour back in uni.” 

“We are not in uni anymore, my darling,” she patted his arm, smiling softly before grabbing her coat. 

“Aye, we’re grown-ups now,” he watched her, helping her put it on. “Just text me when ye get to Gail’s aye? So I can sleep peacefully knowing ye’re no’ roaming the dark streets alone at night.” 

“I can text you saying I’m at Gail’s while I’m actually roaming the streets, you know?” She raised an eyebrow before kissing his cheek.

“Then ye better send me a pyjama selfie,” he grinned, hugging her again. “I ken ye’d not be caught dead out on the streets in that fluffy PJ set ye have, Sassenach.” 

Claire stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, waving goodbye to Jamie as he stood in the doorway. She thought he really did look sad that she was leaving, but she tried to not read into it. Tonight, she would give herself time to think about the next step — away from him. 

“Oh, Jamie,” she suddenly turned around, her heart pounding. 

“Aye?” He stood by the door, arms crossed. 

“Do you love Mary?” She watched him attentively. Though his face had always been unreadable, something passed through his eyes. It was quick. Too quick for her to take anything away from it. 

“Love is a big word, Sassenach,” he smiled softly, running his fingers through his hair. “I feel different about her than I ever felt wi’ the others, aye. I dinna ken what it’ll become just now.” 

Nodding, she managed a smile. “Goodnight, stranger.”

“Goodnight, mo chridhe,” he answered softly, watching her walk away.


	5. Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, folks!

_Claire found it really unfair that the only time she desperately needed alcohol, she couldn’t have any. _

She didn’t even want to get hammered but it was a rather appealing prospect, given the situation. She couldn’t believe she managed to sit through dinner with both Jamie and Mary without spilling one word about the pregnancy. She also couldn’t believe how serious Jamie was about his new girlfrien_d — _but there was nothing she could do about that. 

_Nothing at all. _

She arrived at Joe and Gail’s apartment twenty minutes after leaving the scot by himself at her house and rang the doorbell more times than were necessary. 

“Where’s the fire, LJ?” Gail asked, laughing as she answered the door to let her in. 

LJ stood for Lady Jane, the nickname Joe had coined for her upon one of their first meetings and Gail had taken to calling Claire the name too.

“Sorry,” Claire said sheepishly. “It is alright that I can stay here tonight? I just needed to get away… for a bit.” 

“You’re welcome here any time, you know that,” Gail hugged her tightly. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“Oh, no,” Claire shook her head and followed the young woman into the house. “I just had dinner, actually. With Jamie… and Mary.” 

Gail looked back at her, eyebrows raised. “And how was that? I know how close you and Jamie are, was it weird to have the new lady of his heart around?” 

“Why would it be weird?” Claire laughed nervously. “We’re just friends, it wasn’t weird at all. Jamie is my best friend and Mary’s technically my cousin so. Plus, it was me who introduced them so…”

“He’s your best friend,” Gail repeated, nodding. “So it makes sense that you would be jealous of this new girl since she’s taking away the time you used to spend with him and all.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Claire muttered under her breath, but in all honesty, she was jealous. 

_Very much so. And other things...things she quite couldn’t pinpoint just yet. _

Now that Jamie was with Mary, they hadn’t been able to spend the same amount of time together like they used to. It didn’t seem like that would change anytime soon. Although… with a baby on the way, things were bound to change one way or another, Claire just wasn’t sure how. She was terrified. 

“Well,” Gail looked at her, crossing her arms, “Did you get your periods after all? You didn’t text me anything.” 

Claire pursed her lips, looking at her friend. She didn’t need any more to understand that the answer was negative. 

“I won’t get my periods for a little while, Gail,” Claire admitted, rather matter of factly. 

“Uh oh,” Gail’s eyes widened, “So you’re really…?”

“Pregnant,” Claire said it out loud for the first time, though it didn’t make it feel any more real. 

“Yeah, I am with child,” she let out a deep breath. She briefly wondered when she would start feeling like it wasn’t some sort of altered reality. 

“In truth, you do look pregnant,” the doctor took her hand and led her towards the sofa. “Pregnant women have some weird glow going on and you have it.” 

“A glow? I feel like I could puke every two seconds and I caught my reflection in the mirror, I look green,” she sighed, sitting down. 

“That’s because the first trimester is always a bit hard but you’ll get used to it and the sickness will disappear soon enough, I promise you,” Gail smiled kindly. “Don’t move, I’ll go get you a peppermint tea and some biscuits.” 

“Thank you,” Claire leaned back, closing her eyes. Absently, she rested her hand onto her still very flat belly. 

“Are you sure I don’t bother you?” She asked while listening to Gail preparing some tea. 

“No, of course, you don’t! Joe is working the night-shift anyway and I’m glad you’re here, LJ! Plus, you brought company, that’s so sweet of you.” 

Claire could hear the smile in her voice, which made her open her eyes to look down at herself. She really didn’t know how she could ever wrap her head around the fact that there was now a baby in her belly. Or at least, what would be a baby soon enough. 

_Jamie’s baby. _

“But you can’t keep pretending the dinner wasn’t weird. Not to me, anyway, I know you too well.” Gail appeared, holding the tray with the mugs and some biscuits. 

“Or else you wouldn’t be here with me, you’d be at your own home with your Scottish temporary flatmate. Not that I don’t love that you’re here.” 

“It was weird,” Claire finally admitted, taking a sip of her tea. “I only just found out I was pregnant ten minutes before the dinner started, actually. Quite the trip, if I may be honest.” 

“So, I’m the first person you’ve told? Or did you tell Jamie?” Gail asked innocently and then her eyes widened as the biscuit in her hand paused on the way to her mouth. “Christ! Claire! Is that why you’re here?”

“Is _what_ why I’m here?” Claire averted her eyes from Gail’s accusatory stare and was admiring a painting above the fireplace. 

Her friend hit her lightly on the arm, turning her attention back to the matter at hand. “Claire, you tell me who this baby’s father is right this second!” 

“Well,” Claire gulped. “I think you’ve already figured that out for yourself, now haven’t you?”

Gail blinked a few times before finally taking a bite of the biscuit. “I mean, you told me you two had slept together a few times, but I would have thought you’d be careful, and use protection.” 

“We were quite drunk,” Claire tilted her head to the side. “Quite… quite drunk. And it was before Jamie met Mary so now can you understand how uncomfortable a position this puts me in?”

“Well, I can imagine.” 

“For the first time in his entire life, Jamie is serious about someone and I’m about to crush it all down with this news. And on the other hand, there no way I can keep it for myself or even worse, get an abortion without saying a word to him.” 

“But you don’t want an abortion,” Gail moved closer. “Do you?”

Claire shook her head, “I really never thought about being a mother and yet now that I know I’m going to be one, I can’t imagine it any other way.” 

“At least it’s not Malcolm’s,” her friend relativised. 

“At least,” Claire took a sip of tea, burning her tongue a little bit. “I just wish...I just wish this situation wasn’t so complicated.” 

“Think about it this way,” Gail watched her. “If you had to choose one person to have a kid with, who would it be?” 

Claire pretended to think for a minute, though her answer was already pretty clear in her head. “Jamie.” 

“You two were always kinda like a couple anyway, I guess him going out with another woman isn’t very convenient but I’m sure he cares enough about you and soon, this baby, to take the responsibilities that come with it.” 

Nodding, Claire sighed, “I think I’m just afraid of what will happen once he knows about the baby. I don’t want him to hate me if Mary decides she can’t accept the situation _— _which I wouldn’t blame her for.” 

“Look darling, this is not something that will go away. You and Jamie have a made a baby, it was an accident but it happens and I’m sure, no matter how he reacts at first, he’ll be thrilled once he’ll realise what is happening. He’s been with Mary for what? A month? I understand if she flips and breaks up with him, that’s a lot to accept. Yet, the reality is that he didn’t cheat on her with you. This happened before they met and if she really cares about him, I do think she’ll wrap her head around it too, no matter how hard it will be.” 

“What is important right now is the baby and you have to think about that first and foremost. Jamie is your best friend, that’s not going to change, I’m sure. Plus, he’s a grown man, he knows what happens when you have unprotected drunk sex just as much as you.”

“Apparently we didn’t know that well,” Claire rolled her eyes at her foolishness. “I was so wrapped up trying to forget Malcolm, I didn’t think twice about what we were doing and —”

“And it was too good for you to stop it,” Gail grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I know you both. I know what type of tension there is between you and the chemistry that exists. It’s all there for everyone to see, except you both, apparently.” 

“What on earth are you talking about?” The curlyhead frowned, putting her mug onto the table. “Jamie and I are the same person but like in two different bodies.” 

“And that doesn’t really ring any bells for you?” Gail’s eyebrows raised. 

“Nope,” Claire said sincerely. She had forgotten a long time ago any infatuation she might have had for him. It was better this way. _Safer for their friendship..._

“We tried to date in college, it was weird, end of story,” she took a bite of biscuit, turning her head to look at the tv. “We don’t love each other_ like that._” 

“Look,” Gail moved closer. “No matter what, you can stay here as long as you need but you know very well the longer you stay, the more Jamie will wonder what’s going on —”

_She was right._ She couldn’t hide forever but she really couldn’t face him tonight. She felt too vulnerable and the hormones weren’t helping, either. 

“Thank you, Gail,” she squeezed her hand, looking at her. “I’ll stay here tonight and figure out how to drop this massive bomb on Jamie sometimes this weekend. Most likely tomorrow.” 

“And on Monday you’re coming to the hospital for a check-up, LJ. I need to see how that wee bean of yours is doing,” she grinned. “Do you think he or she will have red hair?”

Claire couldn’t help but chuckle, her heart growing twice its size just thinking about this, “Most likely, I guess. Though I doubt you’ll see such a thing on the ultrasound Monday.” 

Gail laughed and the two women finished up their tea and biscuits, chatting about all things baby. It was a relief to have it out in the open, but it was also terrifying. 

************

The next day, after Claire and Gail made their own pizzas for lunch, Claire decided that she should head home, at least to shower and to see how Jamie was doing. She pulled out her phone to call him, in case he did have a rager last night and needed to clean up. 

Jamie picked up on the third ring. “Sassenach! How are ye? How’s Gail?” It sounded like there was someone else in the background, but Claire couldn’t be sure. 

“I’m good, Gail’s good. It was nice to spend some time with her. I was just calling because I’m headed home,” Claire said. “So you better get my place back into tip-top shape,” she laughed. 

“Och, dinna fash, Sassenach, tis clean just as ye left it. I’m afraid I won’t be home when ye get back though,” Jamie said on the other end. 

“Oh really? Why not? Did you get called into work?”

Then Claire heard it, a woman’s voice in the background _—_ to be more specific, Mary’s voice. 

“Mary and I are going away for the weekend! Just a few days in the Highlands so ye’ll have the place to yerself, like normal,” she could hear him smile. 

“Oh,” was all Claire could manage, fighting off some unexpected tears. 

“Sorry to be leavin’ ye, but I’m sure ye’ll have no problem havin’ a weekend free of me,” Jamie laughed. “Look, Sassenach, I’m drivin’ and I should be payin’ attention to the roads, Mary’s givin’ me a look. I’ll see ye on Monday!” 

“Okay, bye,” Claire said softly into the phone but Jamie had already hung up. 

“Nice talking with you too.” Sighing, she stored her phone in her jacket pocket and continued the walk home. 

Claire actually soon found herself roaming around her neighbourhood in Glasgow, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in her stomach and the heaviness in her heart. _She was tired._ Exhausted both mentally and physically and the one person she could usually talk about anything with was now too busy for her. And worse, she was afraid to talk to him. 

She knew things were about to change now that Jamie was with Mary but she was sure it was nothing compared to how they would change the moment she’d tell him she was pregnant with his child. As far back as she could remember, they never argued nor fought. They never stayed more than a few hours without talking with one another — the thought alone frightening her more than she’d care to admit. 

Without even realising it, Claire was walking towards Lambert and Moira’s house, feeling like she was a foolish teenager who had just been dumped by her first fling. 

She knocked, though she had a key, and waited for someone to open the door — her eyes scanning around and her memory reminding her of all the times she played on the porch with Jamie when they were younger. Or when they got home drunk, after sneaking out of the house during the night. 

Lamb opened the door, his face illuminating at the sight of his niece, “Hello darling!”

Claire looked at him, smiling in turn, “Hello stranger.” 

“What a nice surprise!” Lambert pulled her into one of his tight hugs, one she happily welcomed and held her close for a bit. 

“I thought I’d pop by and say hello,” she looked at him, smiling softly. “Do I smell pie?” 

“I just took it out of the oven,” he grinned proudly. “Apple and cinnamon, at that. Your favourite, my lamb.” 

“You don’t have to keep calling me your lamb, you know,” she chuckled, following him inside. “I’m thirty years old.” 

“But you’ll forever be my lamb, whether you like it or not, darling,” Lambert closed the door behind them, smirking. “That won’t ever change.” 

“I see,” she chuckled, removing her coat. “Are you by yourself?”

“Indeed, your aunt is out grocery shopping and left me by myself so I thought I’d make a pie.” 

“I’m glad you thought of this when I decided to drop by,” she said sincerely, going into the kitchen. “You know, I’ve tried to do it at home, with your recipe but it’s never quite the same.” 

“Well that’s a talent you can’t equal, darling,” he grinned, cutting a piece of pie for her. 

“Ouch,” she pouted, sitting down. 

“I’m just kidding,” Lambert smiled, kissing the top of her head before handing her the plate. “You’re a very good cook, my lamb.” 

“..._but_?” She grinned, looking up at him. 

“But everything you know, you learnt it from me,” he chuckled and she laughed with him. 

“It’s true!” She admitted, taking a piece of the pie. “And I’m very grateful for that.” 

Lambert got himself a piece and sat down in front of her, “How are you doing?” he watched her attentively. 

“You do seem a bit tired, darling.” 

“A bit,” she stuffed her mouth with pie and ate. “Finished a big piece this morning and everything,” she lied, saying it with a mouthful. 

“Did you? What for?” He asked, looking at her. 

She had never been able to lie to him, today was not different. 

“Uh…” she took another bite. “The Guardian.” 

“And what is it about? When are you getting it published? Because you know I want to read it first —”

Claire felt her chin wobble, and the tears coming up faster than she could control. She really needed to learn how to avoid crying in public so much but she simply couldn’t these days.   
  
_Fucking hormones. _

“Claire?” Lambert frowned, “Darling, what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing,” she waved her hand in the air, grabbing a tissue and patting her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m a bit sensitive right now. I’m just tired.” 

“Yes, darling, you said that before,” Lambert reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm. “If something’s troubling you, you know you can always tell me?”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out and saw the different emotions going through his eyes in a matter of three seconds. 

“Well,” he took a deep breath and then squeezed her hand. “It’s Jamie’s right?”

“What?” Claire stared at him, sniffing. “How did you know? How was that your first question when I told you I was pregnant?”

“I’ve known you all your life, Claire,” Lambert smiled reassuringly. “I also know that there’s been something between the two of you a few times _—_ I know he’s seeing Moira’s niece at the moment, but I’ve also known Jamie nearly all his life. He’ll do the right thing.” 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” Claire sniffed. “I’ve gotten myself into a bit of a pickle, haven’t I?” 

Lambert laughed and went over to sit by Claire, pulling her close. “It’s nothing you can’t handle, lamb. And I’ll always be here to help in any way that I can. Have you told Jamie yet?”

“No,” Claire wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “I was planning on telling him this weekend, but he left with Mary on a holiday. The situation is a little bit delicate, I don’t know how to go around it.” 

“Well, your secret is safe with me,” he rubbed her arm and Claire instantly felt a weight lift off her shoulders. 

“Thank you,” she hugged him tightly. “I just...I don’t know what to do about this and how to tell him.”

“I don’t think I can decide for you, darling, all I know is that there’s a baby who will be quite lucky to have you as a mother, Claire,” he stroked her hair back, holding her close. 

“You need to tell Jamie and the rest will fall into place.” Lamb placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

_God, she hoped her uncle was right. _


	6. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

_Three days. _

That’s how long Jamie was away with Mary. That meant for three days, all Claire did was think about what she would say to him when he returned. In every scenario, someone always got hurt -- Claire would just have to rip off the pregnancy band-aid when the time would come. 

Jamie had barely sent her any news during his time away and for some reason, Claire felt really angry. Of course, she blamed her deranged hormonal system and the fact that she was a ball of nerves, instead of just realising she was deeply annoyed at the fact that he was away with a woman that wasn’t her. 

It wasn’t that she was in love with Jamie — she loved him as a best friend, a person she’d known nearly her whole life. But now that Jamie had someone to tell his jokes to and share the details of his day with, Claire wished it was her. _It wasn’t much more complicated than that._

They told each other everything, so the sheer fact that Claire hadn’t yet told Jamie about this pregnancy was a miracle. 

Sipping her second cup of English breakfast, the sound of keys in the door made her jump. A moment later, a tall red-headed scot was walking through the door, whistling a random tune. 

“Sassenach!” Jamie called happily as his eyes landed on her. “I missed ye!” 

“Hmph,” Claire mumbled through pursed lips. She didn’t bother getting up as he set his bag down by the entrance. 

“Did ye miss me?” He asked, walking over to sit beside her on the couch. 

Jamie took one look at her sour expression and put his hand on her knee, frowning. “A nighean? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t even realise you were gone,” she finished her tea while her glance stayed glued to the rerun of “Murder, She Wrote” on television. She couldn’t explain her anger. It was just there, waiting to come out. 

Jamie blinked, not quite expecting such an answer. “Are ye in a mood?” 

“Do I have to have a reason to be in a mood?” She asked, still not looking at him. 

“Weel if I knew, I wouldn’t ask,” he put his hands up defensively. 

“Yeah well, it’s rather late,” she got up, bringing her mug to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to bed, I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. Not that you would care about what I do with my life —” 

“Claire, what the matter wi’ ye?” He followed her, his frown deepening. “If ye dinna tell me what’s botherin’ ye, I canna guess.”

Walking past him, she ignored him and walked towards her bedroom. Maybe she was overreacting or maybe a few buried feelings were coming out full force. She didn’t know and she didn’t care, either. 

“Sassenach? I’m talkin’ to ye. Did somethin’ happen while I was gone? Is it Malcolm?” 

“No, it isn’t Malcolm,” she huffed, both hands on her hips. “But it does involve another Malcolm.” Claire rolled her eyes, not bothering to try and cool down. 

Jamie just looked at her, waiting for her to speak. 

“Look, I’m really glad you forgot all about my existence this weekend but you don’t have to pretend now that you care if something happened to me while you were gone frolicking in the Highlands.”

“What sort of nonsense are ye sayin’?” He frowned, genuinely confused. “Are ye drunk?” 

“No but I wish I could drink an entire bottle of whisky right now but I can’t!” Her voice broke and she felt the tears coming up. 

_Fucking hormones. _

Biting the inside of her cheeks, she did the best she could not to cry but it occurred to be rather difficult. Warm tears were already streaming down her cheeks. 

“Claire,” Jamie walked over to her slowly, taking her hand. He genuinely looked worried. 

“What is it, a nighean?” He cupped her cheek, his eyes begging.

“Talk to me, please.”

She stood there, chin wobbling and tears roaming free. She had to tell him now. She had to gather the courage to shatter both their worlds. 

“Ssh,” Jamie gathered her into his strong arms and held her close. _Safely_. He stroked her hair, his fingers gently running through the soft curls. It was in that moment that Claire was truly relieved Jamie was the father of her child. 

She took a breath, wiping her cheek, “I have to tell you something...I just don’t know how to do it.” 

“Do ye want to throw me out?” He asked coyly, his lip flicking up into a grin. “Am I a bad flatmate? I’m sorry I ate all the cookies while ye were gone at Gail’s...”

“No,” she started to cry again, resting her forehead against his toned chest. “It”s not that.” 

“Can ye at least stop cryin’, please? I dinna like seeing ye like this,” he said softly, kissing her head. “Is it because of me?” 

At that moment, the words escaped her. And in a way, she was relieved or she would have never told him. 

“I’m pregnant...” 

Jamie blinked, confused. For the first in twenty years, she could see the wheels turning into his eyes. 

“...with your baby,” she finished, seeing the shock going through his eyes as if a piano had just fallen on him. 

“My bairn?” Jamie asked, pulling back to look down at her. “...my bairn?”

“Are ye sure, Claire? But ye were with Malcolm and —” 

“I know but I haven’t slept with anyone else but you in the last five months Jamie,” Claire admitted and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, wiping her remaining tears. 

“I did the calculation, there’s no one else’s it could be. I’m so sorry.” 

Jamie made a sound and when Claire looked up, he was crying. Tears slid down his cheeks and then a second later, he fell to his knees in front of her. He took her hand that was resting lightly on her knee and squeezed it. 

“Dinna be sorry about this, Sassenach,” Jamie said softly. “We are both responsible for no’ using protection.” 

“I just know how much this complicates things,” Claire sighed, moving her hand up to wipe away his tears. “Not only between you and me but between you and Mary as well.”

“Christ,” Jamie gasped and ran one hand back through his hair. “I hadna even thought about Mary. I suppose this does complicate things, aye.” 

Exchanging a silent look, they stayed quiet for a moment, each left alone with their thoughts. Then Jamie reached up and placed his hand flat over Claire’s stomach. 

“So, yer tellin’ me we’ve got a bairn growin’ in there?” He looked at her, smiling and Claire smiled too — the joy in his face was contagious. 

“Just a few weeks along,” Claire nodded and placed her hand over his. “I haven’t been to any doctors appointments yet.” 

“When did ye find out?” Jamie asked and moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

“It was literally minutes before Mary came over for dinner last week,” she snorted. “The worst possible timing, if there is such a thing as good timing with this sort of thing.” 

“And then I didn’t know how to tell you so I wanted to talk to Gail first and when I wanted to come back, you told me you were going to the Highlands,” she sighed, looking at him. 

Jamie ran his fingers through his curls, looking down, “I’m sorry about that, Sassenach. I never want ye to feel like you can’t tell me something ever again.” 

“Are you really happy about this?” She asked though the answer worried her. “I can see the wheels turning in your head.” 

“Well, I’m verra thrilled, aye,” he said sincerely, smiling. 

_“But?” _

“But I’m afraid of what Mary will think now,” he admitted, his eyes dropping again.

“I want to raise this bairn and wi’ ye because ye’re my best friend but I canna deny what I feel about Mary, ye ken? And maybe now she willna want me anymore.” 

“This happened before you two got together,” Claire tried to reason with him, though she wondered why she bothered. 

“And if she can’t accept this situation, it means she isn’t as serious about you as you are about her...But maybe it’ll be fine? She does seem like a nice, reasonable woman.” 

“She’d be a fool to let you go,” Claire took his hand, looking at him. 

“Och,” he rubbed her arm, smiling softly. 

“If she does, then perhaps tis for the best. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I dinna want to tell her until ye feel ready to. I want to focus on ye and the bairn for the rest of the day, week, month — as long as ye need, Claire.” 

“Thank you,” Claire leaned against him, closing her eyes. “I’ve been processing this for days now, and there’s no aspect about this that isn’t complicated. I’m glad that you know now.” 

“Aye, I’m glad ye arena dealin’ wi’ this all alone,” Jamie agreed, kissing the palm of her hand. 

“I’m going to see Gail tomorrow morning for the first ultrasound, do you want to come with me?” 

“Aye, of course,” he smiled widely, kissing her cheek. “I want to see our bairn!”

“You know it will be a little dot on a screen for now?” She chuckled softly, feeling like a weight had been suddenly lifted off her shoulders. The matter of Mary remained, for now, but at least, Jamie was happy about the baby. 

“Still my bairn,” he grinned. 

“Right,” she smiled, cupping his cheek. “You know, I’m really glad it’s yours and not Malcolm’s, though.”

“Oh, so am I, mo graidh,” he kissed the tip of her nose and got up. “Do ye want another tea? Water? Something to eat?” 

“Just some water,” she smiled, touching her stomach absently. 

“Dinna move!” 

Jamie was already on his way to the kitchen so Claire leaned back onto the bed, closing her eyes. She took a long and deep breath and then another. It would be fine._ They would be fine. _And Mary was the least of her concerns for tonight. 

“Sassenach?” She heard him call loudly from the kitchen down the hall. 

“Wot?”

“Did ye eat all the pickles already?! It was a new jar!”

“I might have yeah…” she chuckled. “Sorry!”

***********

The examination room was cold and Claire couldn’t stop shivering, but that could have also been the nerves. For someone who never even considered motherhood, she was awfully excited. 

“Here, Sassenach,” Jamie took off his jacket and slid it around her shoulders, making sure she was warm. “Are ye alright?”

Claire nodded, but grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I will be once we learn more about our baby.” 

“Aye, me too,” he smiled, kissing her temple. 

“I thought you should maybe go and see Mary afterwards...I don’t think waiting too long to tell her is a good idea.” She looked at him, trying to be the rational one. 

He nodded, smiling softly. “Ye’re right, the longer we wait, the worse it will be.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she squeezed his hand again, ignoring the same feeling around her heart. “She does seem less hot-headed than me.”

Jamie couldn’t help but chuckle, “Aye, I canna fault ye there.” 

“I thought about it, ye know? And she needs to ken everythin’ about me if we want this to work...It’s only natural she’d have to ken about my history wi’ women and ye, included.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just hope she’ll understand it was never more than just sex between us,” Claire said, and in the back of her mind, she knew that was half a lie. 

“I hope so too.” Jamie nodded and then was silent. 

A few minutes later, Gail walked into the room, their folder in hand. 

“Hello you two,” Gail smiled broadly. “I never thought I’d see you both here, not like this!” 

“Neither did we,” Claire agreed, chuckling softly. 

“I would propose a sex-ed class during our next dinner party but I think it’s a bit too late for that now,” she grinned, putting the folder on her desk. “Come lay down, darling.” 

Claire got up before laying on the examination table while Gail got the monitor and gel ready. 

“How are you feeling?” Gail asked, sliding blue latex gloves on her hands. 

“Good,” Claire smiled, not needing to add that she was far better since telling Jamie. 

“And you?” Gail turned towards Jamie, grinning. “You can come to sit by her, you know.” 

“Oh, aye,” Jamie got up and went over to Claire quickly. “I’m good too.” 

“I’m very glad to hear this,” she smiled, pulling Claire’s top over her stomach. “Sorry, it's going to be a little bit cold, LJ.” 

“It’s alright,” Claire tried not to wince when Gail applied the gel off her stomach and the feeling was made slightly better when Jamie’s warm hand came to grab hers. 

Next, Gail slid the wand over her stomach and began to move it around. Claire looked up at the screen, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she was even looking for. It was fuzzy and different shades of black and grey. 

“It’s a bit soon to find out the gender,” Gail explained. “I would put you at about eight weeks along. Give this baby another eight to ten weeks and we can find out the sex if you both want to.” 

“What do you think?” Jamie asked Claire. “Should we wait or find out?”

“I think we’ve had enough surprises,” Claire smiled. “I say we find out when the time comes.” 

“Sounds good, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned and placed a kiss to her forehead before they both looked back at the screen. A moment later, a small sound could be heard. 

“Is that — ” 

“The heartbeat?” Gail nodded and pointed at the monitor. 

“Yes, it is! Strong and steady, like we want it. And this tiny little dot right here is your baby.” 

“Oh,” Claire’s voice cracked as she looked at the screen. She felt Jamie’s hand tightening around hers before he stamped her palm with his lips. 

She turned her head to look at him and realised tears had strolled down his cheeks, “Oh darling,” she wiped them. “You really are happy about this!” 

“Aye,” Jamie sniffed, smiling. “That’s our beautiful bairn, Claire.” 

“Well, I don’t know about beautiful just yet,” Claire laughed and ran her thumb across his cheek. 

She felt so many emotions all at once, Claire began to cry as well, feeling overwhelmed by the day. As Claire looked at Jamie — his own eyes filled with happy tears, she felt something flutter in her stomach that she knew wasn’t the baby. Her lips twitched with the need to touch his, and just as he leaned down to her, his phone started ringing. 

“Damn,” Jamie said softly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “It’s Mary, I’ll call her back later.” 

“No...you should take it.” She watched him, trying to do the right thing. “You should talk to her.” 

“Dinna fash, Sassenach. It can wait,” Jamie said, but Claire took his phone and answered for him. 

Jamie gave her a look, but then spoke into the phone. 

“I can be there in about five minutes, does that work?” 

Claire sighed and looked over at Gail as Jamie finished the call with Mary. When he hung up she knew that the happy moment was over. 

“Mary said she doesna have a lot of time to talk this week so I feel this is the only chance I’ll get to tell her about… this,” he waved his hand at the scene before him. “Ah, I drove ye here, um, I suppose I can wait then until yer done?”

“I can drive her home, Jamie,” Gail offered. “It’s not a bother.” 

“Thank ye!” Jamie smiled and then grabbed his keys from the side table. “I’ll call ye soon, Sassenach and let ye know what Mary said.” 

“Ye can keep my jacket, just dinna forget to bring it home wi’ ye aye?” He smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

“Bye,” Claire half-heartedly waved goodbye and Jamie left the examination room in a flurry. 

“I’ll print you some pictures of the ultrasound,” Gail stated, wiping her stomach slowly. “To put on the fridge and all.” 

“Thank you,” Claire smiled absently, still looking at the door. 

“What do you think she’ll say?” 

“I don’t know,” Claire looked at her, sighing. 

“I don’t even know what I want her to say...Either she’ll support this and I can’t wrap my head around the idea. Or she’ll leave Jamie and knowing he’ll be unhappy just kills me. Either way, it’s going to be a disaster.” 

“Well yes, it’s not a simple situation but nothing is ever simple with you, Beauchamp.” Gail smiled, touching her arm in reassurance. 

“For once, I wish it would be.” Claire sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. 

“Don’t worry yourself over this, okay? It’s not good for the baby and what’s the most important thing is its well being. And yours, in the process.” 

“You’re right,” she sat up slowly, pulling down her top. 

“I don’t have any other patients for the rest of the afternoon, what if we go get a nice tea? It’ll take your mind off things.” 

“Sounds good,” she smiled. “Thanks, Gail.” 

Gail smiled in turn and handed her the pictures, “Those are for you, darling.” 

Claire observed the ultrasound scan attentively, still not quite believing whatever was on there was supposed to be her baby. However, she couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight. No matter what would happen with Mary, she’d always have her child and Jamie. 

_That, she was sure of. _

Afternoon tea did just the job to put her back at ease. The two women chatted and sipped while enjoying the lovely weather outside. When Claire’s phone started to buzz, she had nearly forgotten that Jamie said he would call her. 

“Oh, it’s Jamie,” Claire said, her heart rate speeding up. 

“Hey,” she answered, looking at Gail. “How’d it go?”

“It went better than expected,” Jamie said on the other end, she could hear the smile in his voice, “I explained to her the situation, Mary said she’s okay with it! She wants to support and help wi’ the baby and to be there for me. And for us.” 

Claire didn’t know how to respond, this had been the last thing she’d been expecting. She was glad she was sitting down to hear what Jamie had to say next. 

“I wasna sure before, Sassenach, but now, I really think she might be the one.”

Claire’s phone slipped off her hand, landing onto the pavement with a thud. At that moment, the screen cracked open. Just like the most vital organ, beating in her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 
> 
> We've been seeing the comments on this chapter and, as much as we understand where most of you all are coming from, please let's remember one thing crucial. 
> 
> This story is in Claire's POV. Which means, we don't know how Jamie is really feeling about her and the whole situation. We hope the little details we put throughout all the previous chapters and the ones that will follow can give you a good indication about it. 
> 
> This is a story about Jamie and Claire and how they got to be a couple. The road might be bumpy and long, this is always the end goal because there's nothing we love more than have them together and happy.


	7. First Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter caused quite the stir so if you're still around now, we would love to thank you! We know this story is driving you insane but we hope you'll continue to follow along and that you trust us to bring Jamie and Claire to where they deserve to be. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Claire had her fair share of awkward moments in life. _

There was the time she locked herself out in her underwear. The day she found her first-ever crush kissing another guy. Or when, at her graduation ceremony, she tripped and almost fell down the stage, in front of everyone and their mothers. 

But carrying the child of a man who was very committed to his new girlfriend_ —and said girlfriend had no apparent problems about the situation —_ was another level of uncomfortable. 

“So she’s actually alright with it?” Claire asked for the tenth time, absently sipping her tea. 

“Aye,” Jamie smiled, massaging her feet. “She understands which I’m verra grateful for.” 

“Yeah, I bet you are,” she smiled at him, her heart squeezing. She didn’t expect Jamie to realise he was in love with her as soon as he heard the baby news, it wasn’t even something she wanted. But she expected even less what was happening now. 

She couldn’t quite believe this and she was sure Mary might have some resentments buried deep down but the last thing she wanted was to pressure Jamie or make him think something was up. 

“She kens I’m verra happy to be a Da and she wants to support me in this. And ‘tis no’ like I cheated on her wi’ ye, Sassenach.” 

“No, of course not,” she took another sip of tea, closing her eyes. “Just bad timing, I guess.” 

“Ye could say that,” he turned to look at her, though her eyes were still closed. 

“But a bairn doesna care if the timing is right or no’,” she could hear his smile as he said it.

“Might as well accept what’s happenin’ and make the best out of the situation, aye?” 

Claire looked at him, then, and nodded, “aye.” She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. 

“When the renovations will be over, it’ll make things easier, I wilna have to bring her here —”

“The last thing I want is for her to hate me, Jamie,” Claire said sincerely, putting her mug away. “I’m glad she’s so understanding of this situation but I can also understand how she must feel. I know I wouldn’t be too happy that my boyfriend is having a child with another woman.” 

“She doesna hate ye,” he stroked her hand. “I ken that much.” 

Nodding, she smiled softly, “Good.” 

“And I wanted to be honest wi’ her about my history wi’ women. You’re also part of that history, no matter what. She’d have to ken about what happened between us one day or another. She kens it willna happen again and that’s what matters to her.” 

“No, it won’t happen again,” Claire confirmed, leaning back. She closed her eyes and before she could control it, the memory of their first intimate time together washed over her like a wave of nostalgia. 

_They were at Claire’s house for the evening. Her uncle and aunt had gone away for the weekend on a mini-holiday and the two teenagers were using the quiet house to study for their final exams. All the studying was making their brains feel like mush, however, so Claire suggested pizza and a movie break. _

_“What film did ye pick, Sassenach? Nothin’ too cheesy, I hope.” _

_Rolling her eyes at him, Claire sat down beside him on the couch, reaching for her plate of pizza on the table. “I picked Pulp Fiction. Is it alright for you, my little sweet potato?” _

_“Aye, perfectly fine,” Jamie grinned, leaning back and placing one arm behind her. They were both looking forward to the day when exams were behind them and they were proper adults who had jobs. For now, though, they were content to be best mates eating pizza on a Friday night. _

_An hour into the movie, after they were both filled to the brim with food and beers, Claire leaned her head against Jamie’s shoulder. He brought his arm from the couch down to rest on her hip, pulling her to nuzzle close to him. She was cold, but his body radiated heat for both of them. _

_Jamie felt her sigh, and he looked down at the top of her head, admiring all the twisted curls. He brought his hand to rest on her head, slowly stroking her hair, silky between his fingers. Claire placed her hand on his thigh to readjust her sitting position, but her arm bent awkwardly and her hand covered his crotch. _

_“Oh!” Claire pulled her hand away quickly, her cheeks blushing crimson red. “Sorry about that.” _

_Jamie coughed nervously, feeling some heat creep up his neck and face. He’d never been with a lass before, let alone had someone touch him down there. Even now, he felt his cock twitch as he thought about what it would feel like to have Claire touch him again. _

_“It’s alright,” he said quietly, running his hand back through his hair. _

_Feeling awkward, Claire sat back against the couch, careful not to touch Jamie. Her hand was almost throbbing with the feeling of him in her hand. She’d never been with anyone before — she was one of the last of her group of friends that was still a virgin. _

_The movie was playing, but now neither of them was paying attention. The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife. Jamie’s heart rate hadn’t slowed down ever since Claire’s hand slipped. Glancing over at her, he saw that she was looking at him too. He smiled at her, nervously, and they both let out a small laugh. _

_“I’m sure my hand wasn’t the first to touch you,” Claire blurted and immediately regretted it, feeling foolish for bringing up his sexual history. _

_“Um,” Jamie started to say something, but she interrupted him. _

_“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, I should not have said that,” she ran her hand over her face. “Forget it.” _

_“It’s really alright,” Jamie laughed then, seeing how nervous she had suddenly become. He reached out and placed his hand over hers which was resting on her thigh. “You were actually… the first, to do that.” _

_Silence hung in the air as Claire dared a look at him. Of course, they knew everything about each other, at least, she thought they did. When you’re seventeen and your best friend is a guy who you’ve known almost your whole life, sex is not exactly a conversation topic. _

_“Really?” Claire asked. “Not even with Lily or Rebecca or —” _

_“Och, Sassenach, ye make me sound like some kind of Casanova,” he laughed. “Ye ken I only dated those girls briefly. It was mostly just fun, but the answer to yer question is no. I’m still a virgin, I would have told ye otherwise.” _

_Claire was shocked. She would have assumed Jamie would have slept with every girl he had dated over the years _— __ _he was the school’s most popular and attractive student. It was nice to know though that he was as inexperienced as she was. _

_“Well, I am too,” Claire admitted, avoiding his eyes. “But you probably knew that.” _

_“I could have guessed,” Jamie grinned, his hand still touching hers. “Tis no’ somethin’ I want to go around braggin’ about, ye ken?”_

_“Oh, believe me, I get that,” Claire sighed. “Sex is something my friends talk about all the time and I just nod and pretend I know what they’re talking about.” _

_“Sometimes I just wish I could get it over wi’, get it out of the way so it wouldn’t be this big thing.” _

_After he said that, it was all but decided. Jamie and Claire looked up at each other, shy smiles spread across their lips. _

_“We could —” Claire started._

_“Would you —” Jamie said at the same time. _

_“You go.”_

_“We could be each other’s first time,” Claire said softly, her fingers now interlaced with his. “If that was something you wanted?”_

_“Anyone would be lucky to be wi’ ye, Sassenach,” he whispered, stroking her cheek. “I would never want to pressure ye into somethin’ though. Or even regret it later.” _

_“I’m sure,” Claire smiled as she looked at him. “If there was anyone I wanted to do this with, it’d be you, Jamie Fraser.” _

_“And I wi’ ye, Sassenach,” Jamie smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. “When would ye want to do it then?”_

_“Now seems like as good a time as any. My aunt and uncle are gone, we have the whole house to ourselves. We might as well...” She waved her hand around to their empty surroundings. _

_“This was definitely not what I had in mind when I came round to yours to study, mo chridhe,” Jamie chuckled. “But… I’d love to.” _

_Claire leaned forward and pressed pause on the movie before standing up and pulling Jamie to his feet. “We’ll go to my room, oh! Do you have a condom? Cause if you don’t, then this is a no go.” _

_“Aye,” Jamie patted his back pocket where he did in fact have a condom in his wallet._

_Claire kept hold of his hand and led him upstairs to her room. It was a room they both had spent hours upon hours in, but now it felt somehow different. It was like Jamie was seeing her for the first time. _All her posters on the walls, the stuffed animal in the corner she didn’t want anyone to know she still had, and the hundreds of books on her shelves. __

_ _She was Claire _— the girl he had a crush on since the moment they had met. A crush that, over the years, turned into something else. Something he couldn’t admit to her, fearful of ruining everything. __ _

_ _ _ _ _Jamie’s heart was racing as they stood there, simply looking at one another, wondering what to do next._ _   
_ _ _

_“I suppose we should —” Claire motioned to their clothes. _

_“Och, right,” he nodded and gulped. Probably too quickly, he unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, making sure to grab the condom and put it on the bedside table. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor before Claire had even taken off anything. _

_“Someone’s eager,” Claire smirked and unzipped her shorts, pulling them down and stepping out of them. Next, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, leaving her standing in her bra and panties. Her arms immediately came across her body to hide. _

_“No,” Jamie took a step forward. “I want to look at ye, Claire. Yer… so beautiful.” _

_Slowly, Claire let her arms hang down beside her. She’d never felt so vulnerable before in all her life — with Jamie looking at her the way he was. Yet, she felt invincible. _

_“May I?” he placed his hand on her bra strap and she nodded. He reached both hands behind her, fingers taking hold of the clasp and after a few tries, it sprang apart. Claire let the straps fall down her shoulders and then she was standing there, only a few inches away from him, practically naked. _

_Glancing down, she could see the effect this was having on a certain part of Jamie’s anatomy. He was still in his boxers, but his erection was making a rather large bulge in the front. _

_They were both nervous, but excited, with hearts racing and palms sweating. Something between them was switching. Aftert this, their friendship could never be the same. _

_Jamie moved his hands to cup her breasts, feeling their full weight. His thumb gently flicked her pointed nipples and Claire gasped. _

_“Are ye alright?” Jamie asked, suddenly worried. “I didna hurt ye?”_

_“No,” Claire shook her head, smiling shyly. “I liked it.” _

_As she rose to her tiptoes, Jamie bent down and their lips crashed together. From then on, it was a confusion of limbs as they both worked to rid each other of the remaining clothing barriers. Jamie was incredibly strong for his age and very tall and so he lifted her into his arms with ease and walked over to the bed. _

_He laid her down carefully on the bed before climbing over her body. His eyes glanced down once again to look at her, taking her in. Claire did the same thing, and her eyes widened whenever she saw Jamie’s cock between his legs. _

_“How the fuck is that supposed to fit inside me?” Claire asked and Jamie looked down at himself and shrugged. _

_His cheeks flushed red, “I willna hurt ye, I promise.” _

_Silently, without taking her eyes off him, she reached her hand down between their bodies, her hand lightly stroking him. Jamie shuddered above her, his eyes closing tight. _

_“Remember, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Claire admitted, watching him starting to fall apart. _

_“Well, I wouldna ken if what ye were doin’ is right or no’, but I can tell ye that I’ve never felt so good in all my life, Sassenach. Dinna stop!” _

_Feeling empowered, Claire moved her hand down again as Jamie struggled to keep his composure. He was hot and slick in her hand and just watching him and feeling him made her feel wet between her own legs. Leaning down, he kissed her before pulling back. _

_“If ye keep goin’, I willna last,” Jamie rasped, his chest heaving. _

_Claire kissed him again, removing her hand. Jamie slid his hand down along her side before resting it lightly between her legs. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from making noise as he touched her there. She was wet, she could hear it as he moved two fingers along her outer lips. _

_“Are ye ready, Sassenach?” Jamie asked her, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her. _

_Claire didn’t have the proper words at the moment but only nodded. She knew neither of them could turn back now, they’d gone too far and they both needed a release. Jamie moved to grab the condom and opened the packet with his teeth before sliding it over his cock. She got another look at him and felt her insides quiver with anticipation. _

_“Tell me if I hurt ye, please,” Jamie said as one hand stroked her cheek while the other held his cock in his hand. Claire placed both her hands on his arms, bracing herself as he slowly slid inside her. _

_“Uh!” Claire moaned and Jamie grunted as they fit together. “Hold still for a moment.” _

_Allowing her body to accommodate him, she let her hands move over his back and then up into his hair before she felt like she could go on. _

_“Okay,” she said softly into his ear. Jamie began to move, their bodies pressed closely together. Claire had never felt so close to someone, not only physically but emotionally. _

_Jamie had been yet too hungry and too clumsy for tenderness but still, he made love with a sort of unflagging joy that made Claire think that male virginity might be a highly underrated commodity. _

_It was painful, and Claire winced slightly as he continued to move. Jamie sensed this and pulled back to look at her. _

_“Are ye okay, Claire?” _

_“Yes,” she panted, arching her back. “Don’t stop!” _

_Jamie buried his face into the crook of her neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses there and Claire wrapped one leg around his waist, urging him on. Jamie let out a groan and his body began to shake on top of hers. She moved her hands up and over his back, feeling him spasm. He was heavy as he let his weight fall on top of her. _

_“Jamie?” _

_“Hmmm?” He said almost dreamily. _

_“You’re crushing me.” _

_“Oh!” He rolled off of her, pulling out between her legs in the same motion. It was then that Claire felt an emptiness settle between her legs as well as a gentle throbbing. _

_Once Jamie had discarded the condom, he laid back down beside her on his side, resting his head on his hand. _

_“Can I ask ye a question?”_

_“Sure,” she smiled at him. _

_“Did ye like it?” He asked eagerly. _

_Claire was quiet for a moment, processing her emotions. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, she did, but it wasn’t entirely what she had been expecting. _

_“I did, but…” she grinned as his eyebrows raised. “I thought I would feel… I don’t know, I thought I was supposed to feel something else.” _

_“Ye mean, ye didna orgasm?” Jamie asked bluntly. _

_“I guess not,” Claire said shyly and rolled into him, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her close. “But you did, I know you did.” _

_“Aye, I did,” Jamie kissed the top of her head. “Sassenach, ye ken there are other ways...”_

_“Of having sex? You mean like… butt stuff? I’ve heard Louise talk about that and I’m sorry but no.” _

_“No!” Jamie laughed. “Christ no! I meant there are other ways to pleasure a woman.” _

_“And you know these ways?” Claire asked, eyebrows raising. “I thought you were inexperienced.” _

_“Guys talk,” Jamie made a face. “And… I have a father who told me way too much information on this subject. It really was an eye-opening chat, but one I hope to never repeat,” he shivered. _

_“I feel so lame for not even knowing anything,” Claire sighed. _

_Jamie leaned down and kissed her lips gently before moving down and placing a kiss on her shoulder. _

_“You have your whole life to figure stuff out,” Jamie said in between kisses. “I’m just glad we get to experience this together.” _

_He placed a kiss between her breasts and Claire felt the same butterflies from earlier in her stomach. _

_“So am I,” she said, placing one hand on the top of his head. Jamie smiled before placing a single kiss to both breasts, lightly sucking on her hardened nipples. Her legs started to squirm and she felt Jamie chuckle against her belly as he moved down. _

_“What are you doing?” She sat up on her elbows to watch as his mouth placed a kiss just above the springy curls between her legs. _

_“Makin’ ye feel good, Sassenach,” Jamie smiled and attempted to wink before closing his mouth of her most sensitive area. _

_Claire couldn’t help but squeak, and then moan as she watched him move between her legs. His tongue flicked against her, and her hips involuntarily bucked. One of his hands came to rest over her stomach, holding her down. Claire wanted to keep watching him, but she also felt so weak. He continued to lick and Claire fell back against the pillows whenever he slid a long finger inside of her. _

_“Oh Christ,” Claire muttered. She moved her hand to his head again to encourage him, and she felt something building up inside of her. _

_His hair was soft between her thighs, and the sounds he was making almost undid her. He seemed to be getting as much pleasure out of this as she was. As if the sight before her wasn’t enough, Claire caught a glimpse of Jamie stroking himself as he continued to lick her and when he sucked on her clit, Claire gasped and felt her body clench and begin to tingle. _

_The sensation coursed through her body, leaving her feeling numb, but also like she was floating on a cloud. She heard Jamie moan as he spilt into his own hand and she opened her eyes to see him resting his head on her stomach. _

_“Thank you,” Claire said and Jamie smiled lazily. _

_“The pleasure was all mine, Sassenach,” he whispered against her skin. _

_“This won’t change things between us, right?” She asked softly, stroking his cheek. _

_“I promise it won’t, a nighean,” he moved up to cradle her in his arms, holding her face. _

_That night did change things, but both were too afraid to talk about it. _ _   
_

Claire opened her eyes again, only to realise she had fallen asleep briefly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her favourite scot, asleep on the other side of the velvet sofa. 

Jamie looked relaxed and peaceful, the sight making her wonder what he was dreaming about? His lip was flicked up into a smile _— something he always had when he slept._ It was one of her favourite sights.

Since the moment she had learnt about her pregnancy, she tried to imagine what their baby would look like. _To whom he or she would look like the most? _She was sure the baby would be stubborn and most likely a curly redhead. 

Simply thinking about looking at their child while she or he slept, smiling just like Jamie, made her heart double in size. 

Carefully, Claire got up and grabbed the plaid to cover Jamie with. She leaned down to kiss his temple, which only made him smile even more. She wondered what would have happened if they had kept on dating back at University and she wondered how things would be now if she had never introduced Mary to Jamie. 

But he was happy, that much was clear. So she’d be happy for him because that’s how much she loved him. 

_Unbeknown to her was how he loved her, just as much._


	8. Oxford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

_ **3 months later** _

No matter how many times Claire came back to the little town of Oxford, it never quite felt like she was coming home. The few memories she had of spending the first five years of her life in the charming British city were blurry and growing fainter with each passing day. 

Nevertheless, she loved coming back here and every year, around the same time, she’d make the voyage. First, it had been with Lamb and Moira until she grew up and it became a special trip she took with Jamie. He was the only person she felt like she could cry with while she visited her parents’ grave, though the tears dried as the years went by. 

Now, she looked forward to coming to Oxford, though this year, it was slightly different. Now, she was pregnant, about to be a mother_ — and she had not yet admitted it to anyone, but she was terrified of such a thing._ Terrified something would happen to the baby. Or to her and Jamie, which meant they’d leave the child alone and orphaned, just like she had. 

Also this year, Claire had requested two single beds when she booked the room. And not one king-size, like they usually would share. A detail Jamie had noticed but not commented upon. He wasn’t single anymore.

The relationship seemed to progress far quicker than Claire could have ever imagined. His renovations were almost over and all of his stuff was still at her house. He was very present towards things having to do with the baby but as much as he did his best to divide his time, their friendship had taken a backseat as he was falling in love with a woman for the first time in his life. 

That’s why this trip couldn’t come at a better time. They had things to talk about with one another. Things about the baby. Things about their friendship and how they intended to conduct themselves as co-parents. And overall, Claire was simply happy to have him all for herself, even for a weekend. 

Claire had never been an early bird. She hated waking up before 10 and since she worked mostly from home, she could laze around for far longer than if she had an office job. But since getting pregnant, her eyes opened around 6am sharp. Every. Fucking. Morning. 

_Today was no exception. _

Sighing, she shifted slightly and tried to get comfortable — her burgeoning bump not making things easy. She was five months along and even if she loved how her stomach was perfectly round and not too big just yet, it wasn’t great to sleep with for someone who usually enjoyed sleeping on her stomach. 

Claire looked over at the other bed to find it empty. Jamie was an early riser and was most likely on his morning run. He was always so cheerful in the mornings, it made her sick. 

Speaking of being sick, she felt a wave of nausea overcome her and pushed back the covers as she sped to the bathroom. She emptied her insides, wiping her mouth with a nearby cloth. 

_Pregnancy was beautiful until it wasn’t. _

Not knowing what else to do with her time, Claire stood up from the ground and turned the shower on. Hot water streaming over her body was just what she needed. She shed her clothes and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was the perfect temperature _— nearly scalding —_ she stepped under the water, sighing happily as it ran over her. 

With the water pouring over her head, Claire didn’t hear the room door open, nor did she hear the bathroom door open a moment later. 

Jamie came in from his run, dripping with sweat and his running playlist blaring in his ears. It was slightly dark in the room and so he didn’t notice that Claire wasn’t still sound asleep in bed. Without knocking, he pushed opened the bathroom door and froze. 

_He saw her from the side._ The water pouring down her body like a waterfall. His eyes were drawn to her bump, the roundness of it echoing the roundness of her breasts. It felt like a lightning bolt going through his bloodstream.

Before he could shut the door and leave Claire to herself, she caught his eye and shrieked. 

“Jamie!” She shouted, eyes widening. “What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!” 

Claire turned and tried to cover her body, but it was too late, he had seen everything. Not that he hadn’t seen her naked before, but he’d never seen her naked while pregnant _— and he would be lying if he didn’t think how incredibly sexy she looked. _

“I’m so sorry, Sassenach!” Jamie shouted and slammed the door shut, running his hand over his face. _He was breathless. _

“I didna ken ye were in the shower! I had my headphones on.” 

“Jesus H. Christ,” Claire muttered and furiously rinsed the remaining shampoo out of her hair. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Sighing, Jamie went over to the window and opened the curtains, letting in the early morning sun. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Claire came out in a loose-fitting dress and a towel wrapped around her head. 

“I didna see anything, I swear it” Jamie lied, his eyes avoiding hers. 

“Yeah right,” Claire rolled her eyes. “I suppose it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, but don’t do it again. For a second I thought I was in Psycho.” 

“I wasna carryin’ a knife,” Jamie chuckled and held up his hands in defence. “Are ye all done in there? Ye dinna need to blow dry yer hair or anythin’?”

“If I blow-dried my hair, then it’d be a massive puffball,” Claire laughed and sat down on the edge of her bed. “I’m all done for now. And I promise not to walk in on you when you shower.” 

Feeling his cheeks turn red, Jamie excused himself and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on cold, hoping the temperature would get the thoughts of Claire’s naked body out of his head. He shouldn’t be thinking of her like that _—_ not when he had Mary, who he was serious about. But seeing Claire this way, her belly so full and carrying their child… it was enough to tempt him into forgetting who Mary even was. _It was enough to wake up some buried thoughts he had about his best friend. _

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit Claire to be the woman of his dreams...but dreams don’t become reality. He knew he had never been more to her than her best friend. _She had made this very clear, multiple times, over the years. _He didn’t think this baby would change anything for her. 

***********

The pathway to Julia and Henry Beauchamp’s grave was always the same. The bouquet Claire held tightly in one hand was always the same mixture of daisies and sunflowers and the habit of grabbing Jamie’s hand always happened as they approached the place where her parents rested peacefully for eternity. 

_If there was one thing she remembered vividly about them, it was the way they looked at one another. _

Her father would stare at her mother, which then prompted her to smile shyly before bursting into the most infectious laugh. One that would cease the second her father’s lips would meet her mother’s. That had been the look of love and secretly, no matter how sarcastic Claire was about love, she hoped she’d find someone who would look at her just like that, one day. 

As they stopped by the grave, she felt Jamie’s warm hand squeeze hers lightly, while his thumb stroked her palm. They never did talk very much whenever they came — as Jamie prayed and Claire simply enjoyed the silence around them. 

Weirdly, she always found this cemetery to be quite calming _—_ something, she decided early on, had to do with the fact that her parents were probably looking over her protectively. 

Claire replaced the flowers slowly before getting up again and grabbing Jamie’s hand. _She wondered what her parents would think of him? Of this situation?_ They would probably react the way Lamb did and support her. She was also sure they’d had love Jamie like a son.

The scot wrapped his arm around her when he noticed she was shivering because of the wind and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arm around his waist in turn, burying her face into his chest and closing her eyes as tears silently escaped her eyes. 

They stood there for a few more minutes or it could have been hours. When Claire felt ready, she began to walk down the path, but she didn’t feel like leaving just yet so she found a nearby bench and sat down. 

“What do you think your mother would say about all this?” Claire asked Jamie as he sat down beside her. Her eyes were glued to her bump. 

“I ken she’d be verra happy to be a grannie,” he smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. 

“She wouldn’t be surprised I find myself in such a situation, either.” 

“I guess you’re right,” she smiled back, nudging him. “Always were a trouble maker, aye?”

“I could say the same for ye, Beauchamp,” Jamie laughed. “If I am remembering correctly, ‘twas always ye that suggested we go explorin’ in the woods behind our houses and then ye’d end up tripping over a rock or tree, scrapin’ up yer wee tights.” 

“Well at least I wasn’t the one climbing up trees and then falling out of those trees and breaking my arm,” Claire laughed and nudged him in the side. 

“We were both a bit wild, and I suppose we still are. But I’d like to think my parents would approve of this,” she slid her hand over her stomach. 

“Aye, I ken they would,” Jamie agreed and then he felt something wet drop onto his hand and he looked over to see that Claire was suddenly crying. 

“A nighean? What’s wrong?” He cupped her cheek gently. 

“What if I’m not a good mother? What if I don’t know what to do when the baby cries or how to even change a nappy? For Christ’s sake, I’ve never even changed a nappy before let alone had to raise a child,” Claire sobbed, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Why are ye thinkin’ like this, Sassenach?” Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues _—_ he always brought some when they came to visit her parents' graves. 

“Ye’ll be a fine mother, I know it.” He said softly, with all the honesty in his voice. 

“But how do you know?” She looked at him, wiping her nose. “What if I’m horrible at it? It’s not like I had someone to compare myself to. And aunt Moira isn’t the same, she came into my life when I was like 8.”

“Well, I’ve never raised a bairn either, although I have changed a few of my niece and nephews nappies so I have ye beat there,” he grinned and he saw a small smile on the corner of Claire’s lips. A small victory that made his heart beam. 

“What we don’t ken, we’ll learn…” He pulled her close, kissing the tip of her nose. “Together. Does that sound like a good plan?”

Claire nodded and looked up at Jamie. Her heart was overflowing with all kinds of emotions and the strongest one at the moment was the urge to kiss him. Their eyes locked for a long moment. Their faces came close. _Closer_. 

Ignoring her tingling lips, she refrained at the last second and pulled away. 

“At least we have a few more months to prepare,” Claire cleared her throat and placed her hand over her bump. A strange noise came from her stomach and Claire’s eyes widened. “I think that means I’m hungry.” 

“Well, ye are eatin’ for two, Sassenach. What do ye say we go and find somethin’ to eat and then go back and relax at the hotel?” Jamie asked and stood up, offering his hand to Claire. 

“As long as there’s food involved, I’m down,” she smiled and together they made their way back. 

***********

“There’s The Great British Bake Off on!” Claire exclaimed as Jamie was in the bathroom, changing into his pyjamas. She was laying in bed, thoroughly enjoying the pizza they had ordered. Her t-shirt was pulled up to show off her bump she rubbed every two minutes to try and get rid of the ticklish sensation on her skin. 

“And it’s biscuit week! Also, if you don’t hurry, I’ll eat your pizza too.” She quickly glanced at the box, though made a disgusted face at the choice of toppings.

“Dinna dare touchin’ it,” Jamie grinned, turning the light off in the bathroom before laying on her bed. 

“Move a bit, Sassenach,” he grabbed a slice of pizza. 

Rolling her eyes, Claire did as she was told, though she had to be way closer to him than she should be. Jamie wrapped an arm behind her and ate as he watched their favourite tv program. 

“Can you honestly explain to me how you can enjoy pineapple on pizza? I’m offended just by looking at it and I’m not even Italian.” Claire made a face, watching him.

“Ye’re just a snob, mo chridhe,” he grinned before taking another mouthful. “Tis actually delicious!” 

She ignored him before some comment about how his tastes in pizza and in women seemed to be quite the same would escape her lips. Instead, she finished her own slice and turned to look at the tv again. 

“Is yer stomach alright, Sassenach?” Jamie pointed to her hand, still rubbing over her bump. 

“Oh yeah,” she looked down, smiling. “I just have this weird sensation is all. It kinda tickles.”

“Can I ask ye somethin?” He asked softly, almost shyly. Since this morning, he couldn’t stop thinking about her naked body but she didn’t know that. 

“What is it?” Looking at him, her eyebrows rose in question. 

“Can I touch it?” 

Smiling, Claire took his free hand and delicately placed it on her bump. It was so large it took almost all the space. It was the first time he touched her bump like this. 

His face illuminated and his eyes shone but it was nothing compared to the look on his face when, for the first time, the baby kicked. 

“Oh!” Claire’s eyes widened, her smile broadened. 

“Christ...was that..?” He moved slightly, looking at her belly in awe. 

“A kick,” she smiled widely. “Yes, it was!”

They waited and then another kick came against both their hands, resting together on her stomach. “Does it hurt?” He asked, growing suddenly worried. 

“No,” she shook her head, watching him. “It’s like someone’s playing the drums against my stomach.” 

“Weel, it sounds hurtful,” he chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.   
  
Before she had time to say anything else, Jamie had moved down and placed a kiss on her stomach, “M’deuil, ‘tis yer Da talking. How are ye? ‘Tis comfortable in there?” 

Claire chuckled softly, though the sight in front of her warm her heart more than she could explain. “It’s not going to talk back, darling.” 

“I dinna care, I’m still interested to know if our bairn is having a good time in there!”

“What do you think it’s going to be?” Claire absently stroked his hair back. 

“A Fraser,” he grinned mischievously, looking up at her. 

“Well, yeah,” she chuckled, bopping his nose. “I think it’ll be a boy.” 

“It’ll be a girl and ye’ll own me fifty pounds,” he grinned, kissing her stomach again.

“In your dreams, Fraser,” Claire laughed softly and then it turned into a sort of moan, her hand clutching the sheets. “Oh, Christ, that hurts.” 

“What?” Jamie sat up straight, his eyes full of panic. “Yer bein’ serious? Somethin’ hurts? Where? What’s wrong?”

“It’s my stomach,” Claire tried to take a deep breath, but she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. And panic. “Ohhh!” 

“We need to get to the hospital, Sassenach,” Jamie said quickly and stood up, looking around for his shoes. There was no time to change. “Can ye walk?”

Claire tried to stand up, but she couldn’t move, every jolt sent more pain through her body. She shook her head, and before she knew it, Jamie had picked her up and was cradling her in his arms. Thankfully, they had rented a car and in no time, Jamie was buckling her into the passenger seat. 

“Hold on, a nighean,” Jamie said as he turned on the car and looked at her.

“Just breathe.” 

***********

It was a slow night at the hospital and so they had been admitted within minutes of walking through the door. Claire was lying in a hospital bed, her face scrunched up in pain as her hand covered her stomach. They were waiting for the doctor, waiting to find out what was wrong. 

The pain came in waves. Bringing with it all the repressed fears they both had about their child. 

Jamie was by her side, kneeling beside the bed. He hadn’t stopped asking Claire if she was alright since the moment she complained of the pain. He felt so helpless, and all he wanted was to make sure she and the bairn were both okay. 

“I’m scared,” she admitted softly, looking at him fearfully. “I’m so scared.”

Jamie was trying to act collected and not too worried but the look in her eyes actually felt like a dagger piercing his heart. “The doctor will come soon, Sassenach.” 

“I promise ye both will be fine. I willna let anythin’ happen,” he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm to reassure her. 

“I promise,” he repeated, looking at her. Their eyes locked and for that moment, there was nothing else in the world.

_Nothing at all._

Their faces came closer to one another and their lips met. Warm. Overlapping. 

It was different than before, this time kissing felt right, it felt perfect. It felt like it was meant to be. 

They came apart, both feeling a little breathless from the kiss and then the door opened and the doctor walked in. 

“Hello, Miss Beauchamp, let’s see what the problem is.” The doctor looked down at the chart and then at her with a reassuring smile. 

“We’ll bring you into another room to run some tests,” he added before a nurse walked in with a wheelchair. Jamie helped Claire in slowly and kissed the top of her head, whispering Gaelic words she didn’t understand. 

The doctor turned towards Jamie again, “Are you the husband?” 

Shaking his head, he stood straighter, “No, I’m _—”_

“Then I’m afraid you have to wait here, sir.” The doctor said even before he had the chance to add he was the father. 

Before Jamie could say a word, the nurse and doctor were already bringing Claire and his bairn away. He felt helpless _— _like he was eight all over again and he couldn’t prevent his mother’s passing. 

_He had to stand by and wait. _Wait for some news. Either good or bad. 

As long as he would live, he’d never forget the look of utter fear floating in Claire’s eyes the moment they took her away from him. Like ripping his heart in the process. 


	9. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you Thursday for next chapter.

Jamie didn’t know how long he’d been waiting in the hall for news of Claire and the baby. It could have been minutes. Hours. All he was aware of was the fear brewing in his stomach _— with no intention to go anywhere until a doctor would come and talk to him. _

He walked from one end to the other endless time, his heart racing faster each time someone walked through the door. His mind clogged with thoughts of claire and the bairn. Images of her, baby at her breast. Imagines of their child, features like a perfect mixture of them both. _Auburn Curls. Slanted whisky eyes. Tiny ears. Graceful hands. _**  
**

He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that maybe something happened to the baby. _To Claire._ Or worse, to both. 

_What would he do if it did?_

He didn’t think he could survive any of it. It would take more than he had in him. 

Briefly, he wondered if he should call Mary but decided against it, she was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. Instead, he dialled Gail’s number and prayed that she wasn’t busy at work. He didn’t know how long it rang until she picked up. _All he cared about was that she did. _

“Jamie?” The surprise in her voice was very much noticeable. After all, he didn’t call her very often. “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m at the hospital wi’ Claire,” he heard himself say, finally sitting down. The buzzing in his ears was the frantic beating of his heart. He felt like he was suffocating. 

“What happened?” Gail asked, her too, worried. “Is it something with the baby?”

“I… dinna ken what it is exactly,” Jamie’s voice quivered. “She got a sharp pain in her stomach and we rushed to the hospital, but they wouldna let me back wi’ her. I dinna ken anythin’—” 

“How long has it been?” 

“An hour maybe two? I…they took her away from me and I couldn’t stay with her.” His voice cracked slightly. “I couldn’t…they wouldn’t let me —”

“Was she bleeding?” 

“No’ when we got here no.” 

“Well, that’s already a very good thing, Jamie.” Gail’s voice grew reassuring. 

“It can be a lot of things that aren’t bad. Stress or hyperemesis, even. I know it’s easier said than done but you have to try and not panic before you know anything for sure. It’s taking all this time because doctors like to run all the necessary tests to make sure everything is fine.” 

“Aye,” he nodded though she couldn’t see him. 

“Ye should have seen how scared she looked when they took her away. Christ…” he closed his eyes briefly, closing his fist over the material of his trousers. The memory of her look was enough to make him shiver all over again. 

“I…I dinna know what I would do if anythin’ happen to her or the bairn.” 

“I know Jamie but please try not to think of this for even a minute, please. I’m sure the doctor will come and give you some news very soon. I’m sorry you guys are in Oxford right now, I wish I could be the one checking on Claire.” 

“Aye, so am I,” He sighed, fighting back tears. 

“She was perfectly fine all day until we got to watch tv at the hotel and then she couldn’t handle the aches. I couldn’t do anythin’ to make the pain go away, I felt so helpless.”

“All you can do now is wait for the doctors to do their job, Jamie. Trust me, they will do the best they can for Claire and the baby to be fine.” 

“Ye’re right,” Jamie nodded, hoping Gail actually was. After all, if someone knew about pregnant women and pregnancies, it was her. 

“But do call me the minute you have any news, okay? And no matter what, I’ll see you three when you get back. Claire has an appointment on Friday, I guess you’ll be coming with her, right? It’s time to know if you’ll be having a boy or a girl.” 

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at that, though a tear escaped his eye. “We’ll see ye on Friday for sure.” 

“I don’t have to hang up if you’d rather talk to someone instead of waiting for Claire to get back, you know?” She proposed. 

“‘Tis alright, I guess the doctor won’t be long now but I’ll let ye know whenever there’s news.” 

“Good then. Don’t hesitate to call me back if you need anything, even if it’s just to talk.” 

“Thank ye, Gail.” He said, at last, hanging up. 

Sighing, Jamie leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Their next ultrasound was scheduled on Friday, he didn’t know what he would do if they’d go back to Glasgow without the bairn. 

Whenever he was helpless, James Fraser did one thing and one thing only: he prayed. He had never been a particularly catholic person until his mother passed away when he was eight. From then, he found solace in prayers, as if he knew Ellen Fraser was looking down at him to make sure he was alright. 

Clasping his hands together, he kept his eyes closed and whispered under his breath in Gaelic._ A prayer for Claire. A prayer for their bairn_. And a prayer for him to have the strength to be strong if the worst would happen. 

Five months ago, the idea of fatherhood was a farfetched concept. Now, he didn’t know what his life would be like if this child wouldn’t be born. 

Softly he repeated, over and over again: 

_“Lord, that she may be safe. She and the child.” _

“James Fraser,” came a booming voice down the hallway. He looked up to see the doctor from earlier approaching him. His face was unreadable — something that did nothing to ease his worries. 

“Aye, tis me,” he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is Claire okay? The bairn?”

“Walk with me,” the doctor said and Jamie’s stomach dropped, but he didn’t know why. 

“Claire is fine, she’s resting. She asked for you multiple times.” 

“And the bairn?” Jamie asked as they walked down the hall. He didn’t know if he truly wanted to know the answer if it wasn’t the one he had hoped for. 

“The baby is fine, Mr Fraser,” the doctor smiled and Jamie let out a deep breath. He felt like crying and shouting all at once. 

“At this point in the pregnancy, it’s normal for mothers to feel small aches, here and there. It also seems that Miss Beauchamp is under a lot of stress so, the aches were more acute. She needs to take it easy. Nothing the prescribed medication I’ve given her and plenty of rest won’t settle.” 

“So, they’ll both be okay?” Jamie asked, wanting to confirm again. 

“Yes, as long as there are no more strange pains or sensations, then everything so go as normal. If it happens again, go back to the hospital immediately but it shouldn’t,” the doctor explained and then opened the door to Claire’s room. 

“Let me know if you have any more questions, but I think Miss Beauchamp is good to go home tonight.” 

“Thank ye, Doctor Richards,” Jamie shook the man’s hand and then walked into the room, his eyes on Claire’s sleeping form. As he approached her and sat down near the bed, she stirred and her eyes opened slowly. 

Her little sleepy smile managed to make his heart beam and he smiled in turn, taking her hand gently, “Hello, Sassenach.”

“You know, the nickname doesn’t really work when we’re in Oxford,” she remarked, chuckling softly. 

“I take this as a good indication that ye are feelin’ alright, aye?” Jamie stroked her curls back, watching her. _His Sorcha. His Heart. _

“I’m sorry I’ve scared you,” she said sincerely. “Apparently it’s just the stress.”

“Aye, ‘tis,” he kissed the back of her hand, the wave of relief still crashing over him. 

“Which means ye’ll have to take it easy when we get back to Glasgow, aye? I’m no’ plannin’ to go back to the hospital wi’ ye and the bairn until it’s time for Fraser junior to come into the world.”

“Well, we have to go back for the ultrasounds, though —”

“‘Tis too early to start jokin’ about it, Claire,” he said seriously, though he smiled, which only made her laugh again. 

“Sorry.” She sat up slowly, watching him. 

Jamie clearly recalled kissing her earlier in the evening. His lips still tingling at the thought. But they were both friends enough not to bring the subject to the table and unless Claire talked about it, he would not. Like most intimate things that happened before the baby, they swept it under the rug and pretended it did not occur. 

“Come here,” Jamie carefully gathered her into his arms and held her carefully — as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Dinna scare me like that ever again.” He pleaded, kissing the top of her head. 

“I promise,” she whispered, holding him close for the next few minutes without another word. He’d never be able to explain how holding her made him feel so safe. So calm. _As if he was home. _

“Jamie?” She looked up, her whisky eyes still had the power to make him drunk, it seemed. 

“Aye,” he stroked her cheek, the urge to kiss her again coming back full force. 

“I’m glad we took the weekend to come here together. It’s been a while since we spent some time only the two of us…well three.”

“I’m glad too,” he smiled warmly. He knew since he started to date Mary he’d been more distant towards Claire but it was simply because he didn’t trust himself around her. “I’ve missed spending all my time wi’ ye, Sassenach.”

“So did I,” she hid her face onto the crook of his neck. Her breath drawing goosebumps all over him. 

“Now take me home,” she mumbled against his burning skin. 

“Aye, mo chridhe. Let me.” Closing his eyes, he held her tighter. 

************

Over the next few weeks, Jamie and Claire settled into a routine. He didn’t want to miss out on any moments with the baby and so he ate dinner with Claire five nights a week. He would have loved to spend every night with them, but he didn’t want to neglect Mary, however much their relationship had taken a backseat since the scare in Oxford. 

Jamie walked in Claire’s front door, holding bags of Chinese take away for her. 

“Oh Good Lord,” Claire smirked from the couch. “I’m starving! I was about to eat this remote.” 

“Dinna fash, Sassenach,” Jamie smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I aim to feed ye.” 

“And I’m very grateful for such endeavours.” Smiling, she sat up slowly, her hand resting on her bump. Since Oxford, she had been bound to stay put on the sofa or the bed — much to her annoyance. 

“How’s Mary?” Claire asked as Jamie placed the cartons of food on the coffee table. She didn’t particularly care for the answer. She was just trying to be polite. She felt guilty enough having Jamie here most of the time. 

“Um, she’s good,” Jamie said, not looking at her. “Did ye finish that article ye were writin’ earlier? Do I get to read it now?”

Claire wondered why Jamie didn’t want to talk about Mary more, usually, he never shut up and she was even surprised Mary hadn’t come with him. She was probably just busy, and Claire was glad for any time she had alone with Jamie. 

“Yes, I just finished it before you came over. You can read it later,” Claire took a sip of water, carefully watching him. She didn’t need much more to understand something was up — but she didn’t say anything. 

“Did you pick up that chocolate ice cream too?” 

“The one wi’ the brownie bits? Aye.” Nodding, he walked towards the kitchen. “I’ll put it in the freezer for ye.” 

“Thank you,” Claire smiled and reached for the carton of noodles on the table. 

Jamie returned and sat down next to her with a sigh before sipping on a cold glass of water. He had eaten earlier at Mary’s, she guessed from the fact that he didn’t pick up any food. 

“I’ve been thinking about baby names all day,” Claire said taking a bite. 

“Oh really?” Jamie smiled, finally looking at her. “So have I. What about Dalhousie?” 

“Uh, fuck no,” Claire grimaced. “That’s the worst name I’ve possibly ever heard.” 

“Yer tellin’ me ye dinna like the name Dalhousie Fraser?” Jamie chuckled, resting his hand on her belly — a kick occurring. 

“Absolutely not. And from that kick, I think your daughter hates it too!” Claire shook her head, chuckling. 

“I was thinking something like… Elin, but spelt E-l-i-n. It sounds like your mother’s name.” 

Jamie was silent for a moment, and Claire reached up, tucking a curl behind his ear. His eyes watered and he suddenly smiled, reaching out and squeezing her thigh. “Tis a beautiful name, Sassenach. I think my mam would be honoured as well.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Claire smiled warmly. She never knew Ellen Fraser but how much she wished she had from all the stories Jamie and Brian always told her. 

“And I was thinking perhaps Lu for the middle name. Elin Lu Fraser?”

“Tis precious,” Jamie nodded, still emotional. “Are ye still okay wi’ her last name bein’ Fraser? Ye dinna want her name to be Beauchamp or Fraser-Beauchamp?”

Claire nodded, eating, “I am. I want her to have your name. She’s half of you and half of me. I think Fraser-Beauchamp would be a bit too long and complicated for a child to write out in school, don’t you think? 

“A mouthful,” she added with her mouth full. 

Laughing, Jamie agreed. “Fraser is it.” 

“And we can have a nursery here and then a nursery at your place,” Claire proposed, taking another bite. “It’ll get a bit complicated keeping up with everything we have and where, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

“Aye, we’ll make it work.” Jamie nodded, growing silent once more. 

“So, my neighbour. You know the one with the long beard?” She asked, looking at the tv. 

“He flirted with me earlier in the elevator,” Claire said casually, almost amused at the occurrence. 

“Oh really?” The scot’s eyebrows raised, his body tensing. 

“Yeah, even though I look like a whale, he seemed kind of interested. I don’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing,” she laughed, putting the empty box away. 

“That’s flattering, I guess.”

“’Tis a bit weird that a man would be flirtin’ wi’ a pregnant woman,” Jamie said, sounding annoyed. “I mean, trust me, I get it, pregnant women are sexy and beautiful.” 

“You think so?” Claire grinned, turning her head to look at him. 

“Of course,” he said, his cheeks growing pink. “But maybe stay away from that neighbour of yers. I dinna want him takin’ advantage of ye.” 

“I think I can manage, thank you,” Claire chuckled, nudging him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous.” 

Jamie scoffed, rolling his eyes, but Claire saw the small smile on the corner of his lips. “Yer the mother of my bairn, mo nighean donn. I dinna want some strange man wi’ a long beard makin’ advances towards ye. Ye two are mine.” 

“Yours?” Claire said, trying to hide her smile. “I thought you already had someone…” 

Claire looked at him, sensing something was off about him. He wasn’t his normal self and had not been since he arrived. Jamie hadn’t been as inquisitive about the baby as usual and ever since he walked in the door, he seemed wrapped in a cloud of awkwardness.

“Jamie? Is everything okay?” She finally asked him, frowning. 

“I have somethin’ to tell ye, Sassenach,” Jamie admitted, now suddenly quite serious. 

“Well say it,” Claire sat up against the couch. “You’re scaring me quite a bit.” 

“I dinna ken how to tell ye what I need to tell ye,” he watched her, running his fingers through his curls. 

Her frown deepened. “Just spit it out.” 

“Ye ken I was at Mary’s house earlier, aye?” 

She nodded, her heart started to pound in her chest for no reasons, whatsoever. “I do know that, yes…and?”

_Did he break up with her? Was he about to confess his undying love for her, after all those years? Was this the moment Claire had actually been waiting for since he had started to date Mary? Or more so, since she had met him. _

Since the scare in Oxford, something had switched between them but Claire couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. Surely it was too good to be true. He was serious about Mary and Claire wasn’t sure her sudden feelings of undying love for the scot wasn’t because of all the pregnancy hormones her body was high with. 

“I asked her to marry me.” 

Claire heard the words coming out of his mouth in slow motion while she felt her heart sink. 

_Anger rose to the surface, like simmering water just right before it would start to boil and implode. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember whenever you comment that the two authors of this fic have feelings and have worked hard on this story and of course want it all to work out in the end just like you! Thank you!


	10. Heart To Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you so much for reading! We hope this chapter soothes some broken hearts. It was time these two had a good discussion about their respective feelings.

Claire blinked, watching the scot sitting in front of her. She experienced a lot of emotions, right about now. So much so that she didn’t know what to do with them. One one hand, she wanted to slap him. One the other, the prospect of hitting his head with the vase from the table was very appealing. But most of all, she felt numb_ — as if she couldn’t move. _She wanted to scream, however, she wasn’t sure a sound would come out if she tried. 

“You did...what?” She didn’t recognize her own voice when she said this. 

“I proposed to Mary,” he repeated, his voice slightly lower this time. 

“You guys have been dating for barely six fucking months, Jamie.” She couldn’t believe it. 

“I don’t…” she paused, swallowing whatever she was about to say next to take a second.

“I mean congratulations but this seems to be coming out of nowhere — ”

“Weel, it did really, I dinna ken why but it came over me and I just blurted out the question to her. I —” 

“You _wot_?” Claire got up as a rush of hot air was creeping up her neck. She was speechless, actually. Something that happened rarely, if she was honest. She knew Jamie was serious about Mary but this seemed...sudden. _Too sudden._ Up until this moment, she didn’t realise how much it would bother her that her Jamie would spend the rest of his life with a woman that wasn’t her. 

“You know what? Nevermind. I don’t fucking care. Congrats,” she muttered again, resting her hand on her belly. She did as best as she could to hide her distress and the anger she was suddenly feeling. 

“Claire…” He looked up at her, reaching for her hand but she pulled away. 

“I don’t know what else to tell you, really. You two make a lovely couple.” She spat out bitterly. “Truly lovely.” 

As she was walking toward her bedroom, she didn’t notice Jamie’s surprised expression but before she could forget, she turned around, “And uhm I can give you back your mother’s ring if you want to give it to her, I don’t even know why you gave it to me in the first place.”

“Claire…” Jamie repeated once more, walking over to her. She was aware he could sense how she was feeling — the helpless expression on his face said that much. She was also aware the anger she tried to hide was plain as day. 

“Mary said no.” 

“What do you mean she said no? I thought you were engaged, how does that work?” Claire asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway. _What the fuck was this about?_

“I asked her and she said no,” Jamie took a step towards her. “I am no’ engaged, Sassenach.” 

“Then why the hell did you tell me you asked her in the first place?!” Claire raised her voice, confusion clouding her head. “You thought I’d be jumping up and down with joy at the news of your fucking engagement?!”

“I told ye that because of what I’m about to tell ye,” Jamie started, closing the distance between them. “I need ye to listen to me. _Please_.” 

_Jamie had arrived at Mary’s about an hour ago. He had brought pizza with him and they had just finished eating. Bake off was on, and Jamie thought back to the night in Oxford when he had last watched this show. It had been the scariest night of his life — seeing Claire so helpless and afraid. _

_Looking over at Mary, sipping on a cup of tea, something came up to him. Not something very bright, he later realized. But something that had put things into perspective, after twenty-odd years. _

_“What would you think… about marrying me?” Jamie asked and Mary did a double take, almost spilling her cup. _

_“Marrying you?” Her eyebrows raised in surprise. _

_“Aye, husband and wife?” He sat up, facing her now. Mary set her cup of tea down on the table and took his hand in hers. _

_“I’m very flattered, Jamie. Truly I am,” she started, touching his hand. _

_“I sense a but coming on,” Jamie exhaled. He wasn’t too sure he actually wanted her to say yes. Actually, at that moment, he regretted asking that question altogether. _

_Damn fool. _

_“But,” Mary smiled softly. “We’ve been dating for only a few short months and during these past few months, you found out your best friend was pregnant wi’ yer child. I told ye I didna mind and truly I don’t, but I realized something since Oxford.” _

_Jamie waited for her to continue. He knew what she was going to say. He had realized the very same thing. He simply needed to hear it from somebody else’s mouth. _

_“It’s no me that ye love, no’ really,” she said simply. “It’s Claire.” _

_Jamie squeezed her hand, staying silent for a moment. “Mary, I…”_

_“She’s your best friend and yes, she’s carrying your bairn, but you don’t love her just as a friend. I don’t think it’s me ye want, Jamie.”_

His eyes lowered as he felt a ping of shame. All those months of trying to make _a relationship work with a woman when he knew damn well it could never work. Not when they love of his life was carrying his child. Now if only Claire could understand just how much he loved her. _

_“Who is it that ye think about all the time? That ye wonder if they’re okay, and the last person ye think about before ye go to sleep? I didna want to say anythin’ but I’ve heard ye call out for Claire in yer sleep.” _

_“I have?” Jamie asked, letting go of Mary’s hand. “I’m sorry, I didna ken I was doin’ that.” _

_“It’s because deep down, ye ken ye love her, Jamie, no matter how much ye tried to convince yerself of the contrary. Ye’ve known her nearly all yer life, and I would be a fool to ignore the way ye look at her — like she’s the sun in the sky, shinin’ on ye and makin’ yer day bright.” _

_Now that Mary was saying all of this, he realized how right she was. Claire was constantly on his mind, and it wasn’t just because of the baby. He thought of her when he was at work and on the way home and in the shower and even in his dreams. Claire was who he loved and she was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just wondered why it had taken him so damn long to figure it out. _

_“Claire’s been the only constant in yer life for the last twenty years...I ken ye wanted to make this relationship between us work because ye think she’s no’ interested in ye but I canna ignore the reality. And I think ye’ve been ignoring it for way too long, Jamie. Both of ye.”_

_“Aye, I have and I’m sorry, truly.” He said sincerely. “‘Tis just that...Claire never really saw me as more than her best friend, she made that clear more times than once. All the men she ever dated were the exact opposite of me. I dinna start datin’ ye to make her jealous, I truly thought we could make it work.” _

_“I know ye didn’t,” she smiled, cupping his cheek. “But those past relationships of hers didn’t work now, did they?”_

_“No, they dinna.” He was kind of glad they did not, he admitted to himself shamefully. _

_“Ye know, sometimes people are just afraid to ruin something good because they could have something great that might no’ work out in the end. Claire values yer friendship over everything else, so much so that she might try to convince herself ye’re nothing more to her just because there is a slight chance a relationship ends up no’ working.”_

_“Ye think?”_

_“Aye, I do,” she nodded. “I’ve seen the way she looks at ye. I’m no’ blind, Jamie. I also believe ye’ve just proposed to me to get a reaction out of Claire —”_

_“Mary…”_

_“I dinna begrudge ye this. Since ye came back from Oxford, I noticed something had changed and I ken that with what happened, ye probably realised what ye truly wanted. ‘Tis just a way to make Claire realise she wants the same thing but trust me, I’m sure she does.”_

_“Ye’re having a bairn together, ye are the best of friends and love one another like nothing I’ve ever seen before. If I’m sure of anythin’ is that ye three will make the cutest family.” _

_“I dinna ken what to tell ye, Mary. Other than thank ye?” Words seemed to fall awfully short, at that moment. He was truly thankful. _

_“Ye dinna have to thank me,” she smiled, hugging him. “I think I knew from the start ye wouldn’t end up wi’ me...I just thought maybe I could change yer mind but ‘tis alright. I dinna want to come in the way of love, I never did.” _

_Jamie leaned over and held her close. He was grateful for her and during their time together, he had learned a lot about himself. Mostly, he was capable of caring about someone other than himself — though Claire had made him realise this long before that day. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been Mary, but now that he knew who his heart really belonged to, he didn’t want to wait a moment longer to tell Claire how he felt. _

“What do you want to tell me?” Claire asked, her heart sped up as Jamie stood before her. 

Jamie took her hand, the very one with his mother’s ring on it. “Ye ken how, for most of my life, I didn’t want to commit to anyone for very long?”

“More than one night you mean? Yeah, I do,” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Then I met Mary and I thought, well, maybe I can after all — ” 

“Yeah, I reckon that’s why you proposed to her?” The sarcasm in her tone wasn’t amusing him, she knew that much. _She couldn’t help it. _Anger was still not at bay. 

“I didn’t know why I did it, I shouldn’t have!” He admitted suddenly, fears creeping in his blue eyes. 

“For most of my life, Claire, I thought I wasn’t good enough to be your boyfriend and I thought that I was fine wi’ it since ye wanted me as yer best friend anyway. I thought I would be happy enough dating around and having fun in my own corner if then I could spend the rest of my time wi’ ye and know everythin’ about ye. And then I met Mary — ” 

“And then you met Mary,” she bit the inside of her cheeks, making her eyes water. “I’m aware of that very fact, thank you very much.”

“Why are you telling me all these things?” She shook her head, throwing her hands in the air in confusion. “You should tell them to her so maybe she’d accept your proposal because that sounds like a good love declaration for her.”

“Can ye let me finish? Just once, please? What I’m tryin’ to tell you, Claire Beauchamp is that I realised there is no’ other woman I’d rather be with if she isn’t ye!”

He brought his hands up to cup her face gently. She could feel his heart racing in his chest. _Echoing her own._

“I ken I’m no’ yer type, that we dinna agree on what music is best or the movies worth watching. We dinna like the same things nor the same people, most of the time. Ye hate that I work out so much and I hate that ye canna stop talking about politics for two minutes. But if the last twenty years have taught me anything, is that I love ye more than I’ll ever love anyone else, Claire. No now, nor ever.” 

“This bairn…” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “This bairn is the universe's way of tellin’ us we should be together. I’m sure of it.” 

“Two hours ago you wanted to marry another woman, Jamie.” She reminded him, pulling away. 

“I did no’...Not really. I admit it wasna verra bright of me to do such a thing but If I’m honest wi’ myself, it’s been ye I wanted all along, I always knew it. I just thought ye did no’ want me, no’ after dating Malcolm for so long or Luke before that. I feel bad that I strung Mary along through all of this, but I think it was important for me to realize how I feel about ye.” 

“How do I know you won’t change your mind?” Claire asked, looking up at him. “That you won’t regret not being with Mary or wish you were with someone else?”

“The only thing I regret, Claire Beauchamp is how long it took me to admit that I’ve been in love wi’ ye for all my life. _How long it took me to admit it to ye._” Jamie confessed and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Claire was frozen, not yielding to his touch and then she relaxed against him, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

“I want ye, Claire and no one else and I’m sorry that I kissed ye wi’out askin’ ye, but I had to,” he said, resting his head on top of hers. 

“You’re right, you didn’t ask,” Claire mumbled into his chest. “But if you did… I would have let you.” 

Turning her face to look at him, she felt her heart hammering in her ears. He was saying everything she had wanted to hear for the last twenty odd years. It terrified her to lay out her feelings in the open, to be vulnerable in this way with him. 

“There is no one else that I would want to be the father of my child,” Claire said, her hands resting crossed over his back, her stomach pressed between them. “No one else that I would want by my side. I do love you, Jamie. I always have loved you.” 

“Really?” Jamie asked, feeling tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, you idiot,” she hit his chest, sniffling. 

“I only just realized it a few months ago, but I knew you were with Mary. I didn’t want to put an end to your happiness with her, and besides, it was already complicated enough with the baby on the way.” 

“Love is complicated, a nighean,” Jamie smiled, cupping her cheek. 

“You can say that again,” Claire grinned. “So… _now what?”_

“Now,” Jamie took a deep breath, thankful that he was able to tell her how he felt and that she felt the same. “Now, we take it one day at a time. We focus on our bairn and we look forward to the rest of our lives.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Claire smiled, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. 

“And there shall be a lot of kissin’,” Jamie’s lip flicked up into a cocky smile. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. “There’s twenty years to make up for after all.” 

“You know…” she whispered against his lips. 

“There could be more than kissing,” Claire ran her fingers up and down his back, their eyes locking. 

“Oh, aye?” Jamie’s brow rose. “Even wi’ the bairn?” 

Claire pulled back and Jamie placed his hand over her stomach. She was six months along, and she felt big already. 

“It’s perfectly safe,” she assured him. “It won’t hurt the baby, I promise.” 

“Yer sure she willna…” he coughed awkwardly, “Feel anything?”

“No,” Claire couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course not! You ridiculous man. Besides, it’s been so long.” 

“Aye,” Jamie sighed, his hands drifting down to settle on Claire’s waist. “At least this time there’s no chance of gettin’ pregnant.” 

Claire couldn’t help but snort, rolling her eyes. She had never wanted someone so badly in all her life. It had been torture these past few months and now that their feelings were out on the table, there was nothing more she wanted than to take him to bed. 

Jamie kissed her, letting his tongue open her mouth. They were standing in the hallway, with Claire’s back to her bedroom door. All it took was a few steps and they were inside. As much as he wanted to savour this moment and draw it out, just the feel of Claire in his hands was driving him insane. 

“Take off your shirt,” Claire panted as she reached for the hem of her own. She pulled it off, letting the material flutter to the ground — she wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples stood at attention, begging for his mouth. 

Jamie grabbed his shirt, tugging it over his head and then closed his mouth on hers. Everything in him wanted to be rough, but the swell of her stomach between them made him slow down and be gentle. 

Claire sat down on the edge of her bed, and her hands found his trousers, unzipping them. The sound of the metal zip echoed in the room and Jamie’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the ghost of Claire’s fingers over his crotch. Trying not to trip, he stepped out of his trousers along with his boxers. Claire’s hands were on the backs of his thighs, pulling him towards her. 

She looked up at him, and for that brief moment, his heart stopped. Then, like the vixen she was, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his stomach. Her tongue swiped at his belly button and he squirmed. 

“That tickles, Sassenach,” he laughed softly. 

“Does it?” Claire grinned before doing it again, biting this time. 

“_Ah_, Christ,” he muttered between his teeth. His cock twitched greedily and he groaned as he felt Claire’s hand wrap around it. She began to pump him slowly while peppering kisses along his thighs. With all the will power he had in him, he held himself steady. Jamie watched her, the woman he loved through squinted eyes. 

“I need you,” she admitted and moved back on the bed. As she scooted back to lay against the pillows, she removed her shorts and panties. Jamie climbed onto the bed, sitting down with his legs pointed towards her. “I need you so much, Jamie.” 

“Come here, Sassenach,” he held out his arms. Claire moved to sit on his lap, his cock hot and throbbing between them and her belly pressed against his. Jamie cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her mouth. 

“I want to taste ye,” he said softly, but instead of kissing her lips, he bent his head and placed a kiss to her breast. Claire’s hands ended up in his hair, stroking the curls. Jamie opened his mouth and took one of her nipples in, gently sucking. 

“Oh, God,” Claire cried out. It wasn’t like before — this time it was so much more. She wanted to weep at how her heart was exploding. She held Jamie to her, cradling his head against her chest. 

His tongue flicked against her nipple, causing moans and squeals to leave her lips. Encouraged by the sounds above him, Jamie fondled her breasts, happily suffocating. 

“I need you inside me,” Claire rasped and pulled Jamie’s face up to hers. He kissed her before reaching between them and taking hold of himself. Claire’s hands came to his shoulders, holding herself against him as he slid into her. Moans left their mouths as they began to slowly rock. 

Jamie kissed all along her neck, savouring the wee sounds coming from above. Just as he placed a kiss to her jaw, however, he felt a hand press roughly on his throat and he looked up to see Claire with a wicked look in her eyes. 

She pushed him back to lay flat on the bed, her hand still on his throat as she began to ride him hard. 

“If you ever hurt me, James Fraser,” Claire said between breaths. “I will cut your heart out and eat it for breakfast.” 

Jamie was seeing spots, and he was happily suffocating under her touch. Claire moved both hands to his chest, sliding up and down forcefully on his hard cock. 

“Do you understand me, Jamie? Do not mess this up.” 

“Aye,” he managed to say, blinded by lust. “Yer mine,” he leaned up, capturing her lips with his. “Now and forever. I promise to never hurt ye, Sassenach.” 

“Good,” she bit his bottom lip hard and pushed him away. Before he could touch her and slide back into her, however, Claire moved back and got onto her hands and knees. 

“It might be easier this way,” she said, looking back at his astonished face. “With the bump and all.” 

“I’ll do whatever ye want, mo chridhe,” Jamie grinned wickedly and moved up onto his knees, running his hand over her lower back. “Ye have the roundest arse I’ve ever seen, Christ!” 

“I’m going to have to start telling you what you can and cannot say to a woman,” Claire laughed but wiggled her bottom against him. 

Claire kept her head turned, watching as Jamie took himself in hand and leaned forward, pressing himself against her entrance. He went slowly, allowing her to take him in. It was a different sensation taking him like this, but a welcome one. Once he was rooted inside of her, he sighed as did she. 

“Ye feel like heaven, Sassenach,” Jamie said and gripped her hips. He began to move, sliding in and out of her, feeling her clench around him. Claire’s breasts swayed against the sheets, her nipples sensitive with every movement. Jamie reached forward, taking her breast in hand and squeezing it. His body folded over hers and he began to thrust harder and faster. 

Claire felt impaled and knowing that Jamie loved her changed everything. It wasn’t just sex _— truthfully, it never had been just sex._ Her head hung low, her body moving with his and she pushed back, wanting to take him deeper and deeper still. 

“Ah Dhia,” Jamie placed a wet kiss to the back of her shoulder, his thrusts becoming erratic. Claire braced herself, feeling her orgasm coming. Jamie placed both hands on her hips and with one final thrust he spilled himself inside of her, and soon she followed. 

Jamie leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and then carefully rolled onto his side, taking her with him. She fit snugly against him, sighing as he wrapped both arms around her, laying his hands on her stomach. 

“I love you,” she said softly, resting her hand on top of his. 

“I love ye too, mo chridhe,” Jamie said softly and nuzzled his face into her neck. “There is no one else I’d rather have in my arms right now. No one.” 

“Jamie?” She turned her head to look at him. “I’ve never asked you but...what does mo chridhe mean?” 

His lip flicked up as his eyes shone. His thumb slowly stroked her cheek and he leaned in to capture her lips before answering:

_“It means my heart. Yer face is my heart, Claire. And the love of ye is my soul.” _


	11. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

It was drizzling outside. And the patter of rain against the window was comforting and shielded them in a hazy bliss. Even after two months together_ — really together —_ they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

During the night, Claire reached for Jamie and he came to her. She climbed atop him, wrapping her legs around his waist. It proved difficult with her bump in the way, but Jamie still managed to hold her close. Both wrapped in the night’s silence. 

Jamie kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her chest where he took her nipple into his mouth. Sighing above him, Claire ran her hands through his hair, holding onto the auburn curls. They were silent, simply savouring one another’s touch. _Slowly. Passionately. _

The only thing Claire felt at that moment was full. Full of their child and full of Jamie as he slid into her, hot between her legs. She moved almost languidly against him, moaning as he kissed every inch of her body he could. Jamie placed one hand on her lower back, pushing upwards to hit that spot inside her just so. 

He loved to watch her fall apart and he loved to be the reason for it. There was nothing he found sexier than seeing Claire pregnant with their child _—_ _her belly round and sheltering his most prized possession. _

Claire’s hands rested on his cheeks, bringing him to kiss her. Together, they came with their foreheads pressed against each other. There were no words that were necessary to convey the peace and contentment they both felt every time they joined together. 

Jamie held her to him, not wanting to let go just yet. He simply fell back against the pillows, cradling her body to his. 

“I feel at any moment I might wake from a dream,” he said softly, his fingers brushing back a curl. 

“It’s a good dream, right?” She rubbed his fuzzy chin with her index finger, their eyes locking as she looked up. 

“Aye,” Jamie kissed her temple, smiling. “Which is why I dinna care if I ever wake up, Sassenach.” 

“I’m afraid our quiet nights like these are coming to an end,” Claire grinned, feeling the occupant inside her stomach kick against her ribs. 

“I canna wait to spend sleepless nights wi’ ye and the bairn,” Jamie whispered against her lips, resting his hand on her belly. 

“As long as you get up during the middle of the night and help change a nappy,” Claire chuckled, kissing him again. 

“Of course I will!” Jamie grinned. “I canna wait to change our bairn’s nappies in fact.” 

“Well I can,” Claire scrunched up her nose. “I am excited to go shopping tomorrow for the last bits and bobs, however. I can’t believe how quickly this pregnancy has been.” 

“Too quick,” Jamie agreed, holding her close. “I suppose we’ll just have to get right on it wi’ makin’ another,” he laughed, and Claire could feel his length twitch between her legs. 

“Again?” Claire’s brows raised, still feeling the effects of earlier. 

“Always,” Jamie kissed her, carefully rolling her onto her back, thrusting his hips and taking them back to that sweet place of oblivion. 

***********

Claire stirred slowly, trying to ignore the fact that she was feeling like a whale and that she could barely see her feet. As much as she loved carrying a child, this pregnancy did nothing to help her become a morning person. 

Groaning, she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, “Jamie?” 

“Jamie?” She repeated, calling for him a bit louder. She wasn’t used to living in a huge apartment and since he was probably in the kitchen, he couldn’t hear her. 

She grabbed her robe and got up, putting it on as she walked out of the bedroom. Following the noises, she indeed went towards the kitchen to find Jamie busy with the task of making porridge. 

Claire leaned against the doorframe, watching him for a while. She had known this man for twenty odd years and yet, for the past two months, she was discovering him in a whole different light. He was still her best friend and yet, he was so much more now. She still found the word boyfriend weird to think about or even say out loud _— for some reason —_ but the rush of happiness taking over her every time she was reminded that, in fact, he was her boyfriend now, was more than welcome. 

“Good morning,” she finally announced herself, resting her hands over her stomach. 

Jamie turned around slowly, a cloth on his shoulder and a wooden spoon in one hand. The second he saw her, his face illuminated and his smile grew, “Mornin’ stranger.” 

“Up long?” She asked, walking over to him. 

“Long enough to make ye some porridge,” he smiled, capturing her lips with his. “And some tea.” 

“Husband material,” she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Wait until ye’ll see me building the bairn’s cot, Sassenach.” 

“I’ve been waiting long enough for that, if you don’t hurry, our child will have to sleep on the floor,” she chuckled, smacking his butt. 

“Our child,” Jamie grinned broadly, “I still canna believe it.” 

“That’s what happens when two people have unprotected sex after drinking too much,” she smirked, serving herself some tea. “Surely you don’t need some drawings?”

“No, not drawings,” he wrapped his arms around her from behind, whispering in her hair. 

“I ken how it happened, I was there thank ye verra much. I remembered all the details perfectly well and I intend on repeatin’ the process verra often.” 

“Oh, do you?” Claire laughed against him. “I think that can be arranged. But first, porridge then baby’s cot.” 

“Is my reward sex then?” Jamie cupped her cheek. 

“It is if you successfully build the cot,” Claire kissed him quickly. “I think it’s fair payment for some hard labor, don’t you?”

“I’d do it for free,” he bit at her nose. 

“Ah, now you tell me,” she rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table in front of her bowl of hot porridge, reaching for the honey to drizzle on top. “Is your trip still on in a few weeks?”

“The one to Edinburgh, aye,” Jamie nodded, taking the seat opposite her. “I’ll only be gone one night, but I can cancel it if ye think ‘tis too close to the baby’s due date.” 

“No, I’m sure it’ll be fine. We still have a little over four weeks until she’s due. I know it’ll be cutting it close, but she’ll wait for her Da to come into the world,” Claire grinned and took a bite of porridge. 

“And Gail said first babies are most often than not late.” 

“Well, she’s the doctor,” Jamie said. “Ye’ll keep me updated though? If ye go into labor and such? I’m sure I can get out of my meetings. I’d really rather not even go.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Claire reached across the table, stroking his hand. “You’ll see.” 

**********

An hour later, Jamie was sitting on the floor of the nursery with pieces of the crib surrounding him. He was staring at a very complicated instruction manual, trying to figure out the order and what piece was what. 

Abandoning the manual, he picked up one of the legs and what he hoped was the corresponding screw. 

“How complicated can this be?” Jamie muttered to himself. 

Claire walked by the room carrying a load of freshly laundered towels but stopped in the doorway to watch him working. 

“Think you can figure it out?” She asked and Jamie turned back to look at her. 

“Aye,” he grinned. “It might only have three legs in the end, but I’ll get there in the end!” 

“Can I ask you a question?” She put the towels onto the chest of drawers and looked at him again. 

“Should I be worrit?” He frowned, getting up. “Ye took yer serious tone.” 

Claire shook her head of curls, smiling. Suddenly, she grew shy and her eyes dropped lower, “Are you happy?” 

“Am I happy?” Jamie thought for a second, lifting her chin. 

“Let me see…I’ve got a roof over my head, plenty of food in the fridge and the love of my life is carryin’ my bairn. What do ye think?” 

“You knocked up someone else too?!” She pouted, crossing her arms. 

“Ye always use jokes to avoid a compliment, Sassenach, do ye ken that?” 

“I do not do such things,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Or if I do, I’m not aware of it.”

“Aye, ye do,” Jamie kissed the tip of her nose. “And ye’re blushin’.” 

“Well…you just called me the love of your life…”

“And so? ‘Tis the truth. Ye are to love of my life, Claire Beauchamp.” 

“I’ll have to break up with my boyfriend now,” Claire smirked. “He’ll be so disappointed, but he’ll come around. I’ve got you trapped,” she leaned in and kissed him. 

“Was this yer plan all along?” Jamie slid one hand to the side of her round belly. “Have me get ye pregnant so ye could have me all to yerself?”

“You really think a baby is what it would take to lock you down?” Claire laughed. “If I had said the word, I reckon you’d have come running to me. I always did think you had a crush on me when we were younger.” 

“Suppose I did,” Jamie slid his hand lower, settling it on her arse. “Yer probably right, Sassenach but I wouldna call it a crush…One word from ye, and I’d have even come crawlin’ on my knees.” 

“Now that’s a picture,” Claire sighed. “Jamie Fraser on his knees.” 

Jamie kissed her cheek, then her neck and slid down until his face was level with her stomach. He lifted her dress up, blowing a raspberry on her skin, making Claire laugh above him. As she met his eye, he attempted to wink and then finally got down on his knees. 

“Was this what ye had in mind?” Jamie asked as he leaned in, his breath warm on her thighs. Claire struggled to stay upright and placed both her hands on his shoulders. 

“Something like that, mmhmm,” she moaned and looked down, but his head was out of view. Jamie’s hands snaked their way slowly up and down her legs making her shiver. Another second of anticipation and then his tongue was on her, licking her folds. 

“Christ!” 

Jamie’s hair tickled her stomach, and Claire didn’t know whether to laugh or moan. His hands held her steady as he licked and then she felt one of his long fingers enter her. Jamie was a generous lover, always making sure that she was well pleased. And there was something about Jamie that always had Claire wanting to get on her knees as well. 

She felt a tightness in her belly, and a warmth spreading through her. Jamie peppered her with kisses and she clutched his shirt between her hands as she came. With a final squeeze to her thigh, Jamie appeared from under her and pulled her dress back down. 

“I’m really goin’ to miss doin’ that when I leave,” Jamie sighed and kissed her. She tasted herself on her lips, something that always aroused her. 

“I’ll miss it too,” Claire said. “I really wish you wouldn’t go.” 

“Dinna tempt me,” Jamie pressed his forehead against hers. “Now, I think ye should go lay down and leave me to finish buildin’ this crib. Yer breathin’ hard, Sassenach. Did somethin’ happen?” 

Claire hit him playfully on the side, “Yes, you bloody scot.” 

“Go rest, a nighean,” Jamie kissed her temple, smiling. He waited until she had left the room, and then turned back to his impossible task _—_ finishing the baby’s crib. 

***********

A few weeks later, the baby’s nursery had come along quite well. Claire was pleased that they had managed to get it done before the baby had arrived. The last thing she wanted was to have a half-built room to bring their baby home to. 

Jamie was leaving for Edinburgh early in the morning, so they were spending the night on the couch. A bowl of popcorn rested on Claire’s stomach and her head rested on Jamie’s shoulder. 

“Does yer stomach feel okay, a nighean?” Jamie asked, looking at her. 

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, smiling. “I think it was probably just gas or something I ate that the baby didn’t like earlier. Nothing to worry about.” 

“As long as ye think tis nothing,” Jamie agreed. “I still think ye should call Gail and ask her to come and stay wi’ ye tomorrow night when I’m gone.” 

“If it’ll make you feel better,” Claire said and dug in the couch to find her phone to text Gail. 

“It will,” he kissed the top of her head. 

Looking at him again, she grinned, “You’re so cute when you’re worried.” 

“I’m glad ye think so,” he chuckled, pulling her closer. 

“I really do,” she kissed his cheek. 

“Och, I forgot I got ye some doughnuts from the wee bakery ye love so much,” Jamie got up, smiling. “Dinna move, aye?” 

Claire chuckled, “Do you really think I want to move, being eight months pregnant? Don’t worry, I sure won’t.” 

“I hope you got the cinnamon ones, by the way,” she added as he walked to the kitchen. 

In no time, Jamie was back on the couch, handing her a small pink box from her favourite bakery. “Of course I did, but just one because Gail said ye shouldn’t eat too much sugar.” 

“One’s better than none,” Claire sat up slowly, looking at him with a smile. “Thanks,” she kissed him and opened the box to find a cinnamon doughnut and a diamond ring. 

Eyes widening, she slowly looked up at the scot next to her. “Jamie?” 

“Aye? ‘Tis no’ the doughnut ye wanted, Sassenach?” He frowned innocently. 

“The doughnut I was expecting, however…the ring not so much.” She looked at the ring again before looking up at Jamie. 

“Let me tell ye a wee story, Sassenach.” His grin broadened as he took her hand. 

“When I saw around ten, we got new neighbours. An English lad wi’ his Scottish wife and their niece. She was around my age, wearing big glasses and wi’ so many curls I often wondered what could hide in there,” she couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“I remember the first time I saw her, she was wearin’ burgundy corduroy trousers wi’ a beige knitted sweater, holdin’ a couple of books she didn’t want the movers to touch. I thought I had to do anything I could to be her friend and if I was lucky, she’d want to be my friend in return.” Jamie brought her hand to his lips to kiss her palm. 

“For the next twenty years, every time I looked at her, my breath hissed and my heart started to beat faster. My palms got sweaty and I was always nervous to say somethin’ stupid…_still am_,” he admitted, growing shy. 

“She’s my best friend and hopefully, she’ll be for the rest of my life. Except, I’d like to say Fraser and no’ Beauchamp anymore when I’m yellin’ something from another room that she pretends no’ to hear.” 

Jamie took the ring, presenting it to her, “Claire…”

“Yes!” She said even before he could ask the question. 

“Ye canna even let me finish that?” He laughed, looking at her. “Sassenach!” 

“Sorry,” she chuckled, covering her mouth. “Please, proceed.” 

“Thank ye,” he grinned, clearing his throat. 

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will ye make me the happiest lad and accept to be my wife?” He asked, kneeling down. 

“Is the doughnut stuffed with apple compote?” She inquired, glancing at the box briefly before looking at him again.  
  
He nodded, laughing again, “Who do ye think ye’re talkin’ to?”

“Then yes!” she grinned, cupping his cheeks. “Of course, I want to marry you!”


	12. Bairns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Jamie left for his trip to Edinburgh earlier that morning, and Claire was already wondering how soon was too soon to call him. It was only for one night, but this was the first time they would be spending the night away from each other since they made things official. If Claire thought she would be feeling this way over Jamie even a year ago, she would have laughed. 

They’d been friends for such a long time _—_Jamie had always been there. But now, she couldn’t imagine a day without him, nor did she want to. She was officially on maternity leave and with her due date in just over a week, she was eager to have her little one out of her bulging stomach. 

Claire sat up against the pillows, and reached for her phone that was plugged in next to the bed. Jamie had left her hours ago with a kiss to her lips and a whisper of ‘I love you’. He was taking the train from Glasgow to Edinburgh and would be there by now. Within a few seconds, she was dialling his number. 

“Hello?” He picked up on the first ring. 

“Hello, you Scot,” she smiled. “Did you make it to your hotel yet?”

“Aye,” he said on the other line. “I just got in, I was about to call ye. What are ye, psychic, Sassenach?”

“Maybe I’m a witch!” Claire laughed. “I just wanted to say that I miss you… we both do.” 

“I miss both of my wee lassies,” Jamie sighed. “Well, one wee lass and one no’ so wee lass,” he chuckled. 

“Watch it!” Claire grinned. “Once I’m not looking like a whale, it’s over for you.” 

“Oh, it is?” 

“I’ll be back to chasing you around the house, and you’ll have to sleep with one eye open,” Claire replied. 

“Well, as much as I would rather talk to ye and the bairn, Sassenach, I need to get to my first meeting of the day. I’ll call ye tonight once I’m back at the hotel, aye?”

“Sounds good,” Claire said. “Can’t wait for you to come home tomorrow. I love you.” 

“I love ye, mo nighean donn,” Jamie said and Claire could hear the smile in his voice before he hung up. 

Sighing, Claire leaned back and put her phone away. “Your father made me sappy,” she looked down at her prominent belly, stroking it. Feeling a kick, she smiled. 

“Yeah, I know. Who would have thought, uh?” Claire felt another kick and couldn’t wait to finally give birth to see what their kid would look like. _Would she have curly red hair or brown? Blue eyes or amber, like hers?_

After spending a good chunk of the morning on the sofa making small talk to the baby, Claire decided she’d get dressed and go visit her aunt and uncle before she’d go crazy, at home. She had nothing to write and she didn’t feel like reading. Nothing on tv seemed appealing enough to look at and she couldn’t call Jamie. 

Plus, it was a lovely autumn day. With some luck, Uncle Lamb would have whipped up a pie. 

Since Mary and Jamie broke up, Claire avoided her aunt and uncle’s house. Not that Moira had anything to say about the situation but she simply felt like her aunt might either be disappointed in her. Or worse, thought that she was some relationship wrecker. 

Lamb had assured her a few times Moira didn’t say anything about the situation and that she was happy for Jamie and Claire. Nevertheless, Claire couldn’t help but feel like she disappointed one of the two people she looked up to the most. 

Before showing up at the house, she stopped by her favourite florist to get a bouquet of eucalyptus to bring over. _Her aunt’s favourite. _Along with some pastries from the bakery, just in case Lamb had not baked anything. 

Ringing the doorbell twice, she waited for someone to answer the door and rested her hand on her belly. 

_Moira did. _

And the smile illuminating her face at the sight of her niece made all the worries disappear in Claire’s head. 

“Look who popped in!” Moira hugged her carefully, given she had a huge bump, before kissing her cheek. “I wasna expectin’ ye, lass!”

“I thought I’d come and say hello,” Claire smiled softly. “Sorry, I should have called…”

“Nonsense!” Her aunt pulled her inside, “‘Ye never need to call to come home.” 

“I got you those,” Claire handed her the bouquet and pastries, smiling. 

“And I’m spoiled wi’ it,” she winked, taking it all off her hands. “I was just makin’ tea, yer uncle is around somewhere.” 

“Can I join you for tea, then?” 

“Of course! What kind of question is that?” Moira laughed, helping Claire out of her coat. 

“I don’t know,” Claire grinned. “Maybe you have other plans?” 

“We havena spent an afternoon only together for way too long, wee lamb. I’m glad ye’re here,” she smiled warmly, touching her arm in reassurance. “Now come, I’ll put these in a vase and then we can eat those pastries!” 

Claire followed her aunt into the kitchen, stroking her bump absently. As much as she had loved being pregnant, she couldn’t wait to be able to sleep on her stomach again. 

“How are ye feelin’?” Moira asked, pouring some warm water into the teapot. 

“Big,” Claire laughed, sitting down. “Really huge, actually.” 

“Ye dinna look it, a nighean,” she smiled, taking the pastries out of the bag. “Ye glow and I’ve never seen ye look so happy.”

“I am very happy,” Claire admitted, not able to prevent the smile forming on her lips. “Bit nervous about the whole giving birth thing but otherwise, I feel really good.” 

“I canna help ye wi’ that but I’m sure it’ll be fine,” her aunt reassured her. “Everythin’ will be fine and women say once ye see the bairn, ye forget all about it!” 

“So I’ve heard,” she chuckled, watching her aunt. “I hope it’s true.” 

“Dinna fash, everythin’ will be fine,” Moira smiled and kissed the top of her head before putting the tray on the table and sitting down. 

“Aunt Moira?” Claire asked softly. 

“I wanted to apologize about everything that happened between Jamie, Mary and myself. I never wanted to break them off, I really thought Jamie had finally found someone to be with and — “

“Claire,” her aunt interrupted her, touching her hand. 

“Whatever happened isna my business or anyone else’s apart from ye three. I ken ye never intended to break them off but I also ken how much ye’ve loved Jamie since...well since forever.” 

She continued before Claire could say anything, “Everyone was very aware of it except ye two, Claire. So I’m glad ye’re both aware of it now and embracin’ it,” she smiled warmly. 

“I’m no’ holding anything against ye because ye decided to embrace happiness wi’ a man ye’ve loved for so long, a nighean. I never would.”

“Thank you,” Claire smiled, feeling relieved. 

“Dinna thank me,” she winked. “Ye know, when I met yer uncle, he wasna single…”

“He wasn’t?” Claire frowned, trying to remember. “I thought he was.” 

“Nay, he was seein’ someone so we were just friends...and I was happy wi’ it because I thought it would be enough but then I realized I loved him. One day, we were havin’ dinner and all of a sudden, he told me he realized we couldn’t be friends anymore.”

“Typical Lamb,” Claire grinned. 

“Aye,” Moira nodded, smiling. 

“Though I was worried for a wee minute until he told me he realized we couldn’t be friends because he was in love wi’ me. That as we were eatin’, he understood I wasna simply his friend but that I was somethin’ much more. And I was that from the start, he simply didn’t recognize it right away.” 

“I guess it was the same for Jamie and me...I just didn’t realize it, I really did not. Not until he started being serious about someone that wasn’t me.” 

“Aye, ‘tis always the case. But at least ye both got yer shite together,” Moira smirked. “Which I’m verry happy about!” 

“I thought you’d hate me or something…”

“Why on earth do ye believe such a thing?” Moira frowned. “Eh?”

“Well, Mary is your niece by blood...I’m just **—**”

“Ye, Claire Elizabeth, are my bairn, and ye always will be,” Moira wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close. 

“Marrying Lambert and helping to raise ye has been an absolute pleasure of my life.” 

“Oh, Moira,” Claire sniffed and wiped away a tear. “I’m so lucky to have you. I don’t remember my own mother very well, but I’ve found one in you and for that, I’ll always be thankful.” 

The two women hugged, and then Claire wiped away a few more tears with her left hand. Moira’s eyes went wide as she caught sight of the ring on her finger and she grabbed it, holding it out to look at. 

“Claire!” She squealed. “Were ye goin’ to tell me that ye had gotten engaged, lass?!”

“I was!” Claire laughed and wiggled her hand. “That’s really why I came over. Jamie proposed last night.” 

“This is wonderful news,” Moira smiled and squeezed Claire’s hand. “Love is never simple, Claire. Ye must remember that. Oh, I’m so pleased for ye both!” 

“Lamb is home, right?” 

“Yes!” Moira smiled and stood up from the sofa. “I’ll go fetch him from his study. I canna wait to see the look on his face when ye tell him the news!” 

Claire couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. Everything felt like it was finally falling into place **—** at the last moment of course. Her uncle came in a moment later, followed by an almost dancing Moira. 

“Hello my dear,” he kissed her cheek, smiling. “This is a lovely surprise.” 

“She has something to tell ye,” Moira interjected. 

“You do?” Lamb cocked his brow and took a seat next to Claire. “Well, on with it!” 

“Last night,” Claire smiled, “Jamie asked me to marry him and well… I said yes!” She held out her hand to show him the ring. As she searched her uncle’s face, what she saw brought her to tears. He was beaming and had salty tears of his own running down his cheeks. He pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight. 

“And are you happy my love?” Lamb asked as he pulled back, cupping her cheek. 

“Very happy,” Claire smiled through her tears. In fact, she’d never felt happier in all her life. 

***********

Claire was too exhausted to go back to her own place. She had made plans for Gail to come over so she wouldn’t be alone, but now that she was at her aunt and uncles, she texted Gail to let her know they’d see each other some other day. 

She texted Jamie goodnight, knowing he would be out with his colleagues and unable to take a call for long. Her back was sore and all of her muscles ached. There was no use trying to find a comfortable position, because this late into her pregnancy, that simply didn’t exist. 

She didn’t know for how long she moved around trying to sleep. It was well into the night, now, and still, she laid wide awake. 

Her neck was at an awkward angle, so she reached behind her to fluff it up, and then sneezed. There was something wet between her legs, and Claire thought she had literally just wet the bed because of her sneeze. 

“For fucks sake,” she muttered under her breath and pulled back the covers. 

“Oh fuck.” 

It was certainly fluid, but not the kind she had been expecting. Claire glanced over at the alarm clock and it read past midnight, not exactly a convenient time for anything to happen. She didn’t know what she should do, so she called out for help. 

“Moira! Lamb! Come quick!” 

Doors opened and footsteps came bounding down the hall until finally both of their heads poked in and took in the state of her. 

“My waters broke,” Claire half laughed as she laid there. 

“Indeed it has, lass,” Moira went into action and pulled back the remainder of the covers. “Did ye have a bag prepared for the hospital?” 

“Yes, but it’s back at my house,” Claire groaned as a contraction came on. “I wasn’t planning on this for at least a couple of weeks.” 

“Moira, I’ll drive Claire to the hospital, can you go round to her place and get what she needs?” Lamb said, looking frantic and heading towards his room for his shoes. 

“I need to call Jamie!” Claire said through deep breaths. 

“Aye, we will call him once we get ye on the road to the hospital,” Moira helped Claire stand and it ended up taking all three of them to get her down the stairs and into Lamb’s car. 

“Are yer keys in yer bag?” Moira asked. 

Claire nodded, unable to speak as another contraction came over her. This pain was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She only wished Jamie was here. Oh God, she thought, he was an hour train ride away. 

Once she was buckled in, Lamb pulled out onto the street. 

“Christ!” Claire cursed. “I don’t have my phone, I left it in my bag. Can you call Jamie?”

“Yes dear,” Lamb nodded and dialed Jamie’s number, setting it on speaker. It rang and rang, but he didn’t answer. 

“Give me that,” Claire took the phone and dialed it again. He was already asleep or worse, his phone was dead. 

The phone rang and rang, and still nothing. On the fourth try, he picked up. 

“Lambert?” Jamie said with a sleepy voice. “What’s the matter? Why are you calling so **— **” 

“Jamie!” Claire said. “It’s me. I’ve gone into labor!” 

“Sassenach?” Jamie said, confused before realising what was happening. “Oh Christ, I’ve got to be there.” 

“We’re on the way to the hospital now son,” Lamb said. “Can you catch a train?”

“Possibly. I hope! I dinna ken if I can get one so late,” Jamie said and he sounded far away like he had put the phone down to get dressed. 

“And if not, I’ll find a taxi and pay whatever I can to get there. I promise I’ll be there, Sassenach!” 

“You’d better hurry!” Claire groaned, shutting her eyes tight. “I’m not sure how long this one will wait and given it’s a Fraser, I doubt it’ll be very long.” 

“I love ye, a nighean. I’ll run there if I have to, just hold on,” Jamie said hurridly and she heard a door slam.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter, folks. Thank you SO much for the response on this story and for following along even if we drove you nuts a little bit. Thank you for trusting us and for loving reading it just as much as we did writing it!

_ **6 Years Later** _

There was nothing Claire loved more than waking up in Jamie’s arms. Unless, of course, their daughter, Elin was squished between them _— that, she loved possibly even more. _The five years old took possession of the entire middle of the bed, leaving Jamie and Claire to cling to the edge, and hopefully not fall out. 

This morning, Claire opened her eyes to her still sleeping child to find Jamie staring down at Elin. He had a soft look on his face, and when he noticed Claire was awake, he smiled warmly. 

“Good mornin’,” Jamie whispered. “She’s an angel when she’s asleep, isn’t she?”

Claire brushed back a few tufts of red hair from Elin’s face, admiring how their daughter smiled in her sleep just like her father. “Oh yes,” Claire grinned. 

“That’s because she’s got her pretty little mouth closed and not yammering on.” 

“She’s cute when she yammers though,” Jamie chuckled softly. “Takes that from her mam.” 

“Hmmph,” Claire smirked. There were few precious moments when the both of them woke before either of their children. Reading Jamie’s thoughts, Claire carefully slid off the bed and followed him into their large master closet. As soon as the door shut, Jamie had her pinned against the wall, his mouth pressed against hers. 

“Happy anniversary, my beautiful bonny wife,” Jamie smiled against her lips. 

Claire laughed, feeling like a schoolgirl sneaking out of class to make out with her crush. “Happy anniversary, darling. Five years already?”

“More like twenty-five if ye count all the time we’ve known each other,” Jamie smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand. “But five since I’ve had the honour of callin’ ye my wife.” 

“It’s nice to be a Fraser,” Claire said, hooking her hands behind Jamie’s back. “I always wanted to be one when I was younger.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes!” Claire blushed, slipping her hands under Jamie’s t-shirt. Gone were the days when he would sleep in the nude. It only took a three-year-old Elin climbing into their bed during the middle of the night once for Jamie and Claire to quickly realize they couldn’t simply fall straight to sleep after sex. Now, clothes were a must to avoid any awkward questions come morning. 

“I also really wanted red hair for a few months, but I got over that pretty quickly,” Claire chuckled. 

“Are ye sayin’ there’s somethin’ wrong wi’ red hair, Sassenach?” Jamie tugged on one of her brown curls. “Cause ye’ve got yerself surrounded. A husband and two bairns with the flaming red.” 

“And I love it,” Claire kissed him. 

“Now…” she smirked against his lips. “Are you going to take me against this wall right here right now or will I have to wait until tonight when Jenny comes over to watch the kids and we make love in the car like some deprived teenagers?”

“Your wish is my command, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed her roughly all while turning her to face the wall. He wanted nothing more than to please his wife. 

Speaking of having sex against the wall, it eerily reminded Claire of their wedding day, when they had been too eager to wait until they got back to a hotel room. 

_“How much longer?” Claire asked, checking her makeup in the mirror one more time. Elin was sitting on Jenny’s lap, dressed in a puffy white baby dress **—** one that would get dirty within minutes. _

_“Ten minutes until the big moment,” Moira said, checking her watch. “Jamie should be getting into place now.” _

_They were having the wedding at Lallybroch. It was an easy decision and one that pleased both of them. With the beautiful landscape of Scotland surrounding them, they barely even had to decorate. Which was nice because planning a wedding and having a newborn baby did not go hand in hand. _

_“Ye’re no’ getting cold feet, are ye?” Jenny asked, grinning. _

_“No,” Claire chuckled, “I hope Jamie isn’t either.” _

_“He’s been waitin’ for this for twenty years, I doubt he’ll be running away now.” She winked, rocking Elin slowly. _

_“Who knew we’d end up getting married?” _

_“Literally everyone but ye two!” Moira and Jenny said in unison, both smirking. _

_“Okay, okay,” Claire rolled her eyes but laughed. Everyone had apparently known about Claire and Jamie’s feelings for each other except the two people that could do anything about it. “I don’t think we’ll ever live that down.” _

_A knock came from the door, and Moira raced over to see who it was lest it be Jamie wanting a sneak peek of the bride. A grey haired man stuck his head in, smiling as his eyes landed on Claire. _

_“Lamb,” Claire grinned and Moira kissed her husband before letting him in the room. _

_“I can’t believe this day is finally here,” her uncle said. “Watching you and Jamie grow up together and then fall in love. Welcoming little Elin into the world,” he sniffled. “Oh my dear,” he hugged her, careful not to mess up her makeup. _

_“Don’t cry,” Claire sniffed. “Then I’ll cry!” _

_“There will be plenty of time for tears later my lovelies,” Moira came over and hugged both of them. “But now, we must get the show on the road. Claire, are you ready?”_

_“As ready as one can be,” she smiled nervously. Lamb offered her his arm and they waited for Jenny who would be carrying Elin to walk out ahead of them. _

_When Claire saw him — her tall, red headed, stubborn, love of her life, scot _—_ she nearly broke down. A Highlander in full regalia is an impressive sight--any Highlander, no matter how old, ill-favored, or crabbed in appearance. A tall, straight-bodied, and by no means ill-favored young Highlander at close range is breath-taking. _

_Jamie stood at the end of the short aisle in the backyard of Lallybroch, his face readable for once. He had tears spilling over, and he looked like Claire felt — tremendously happy. _

_Their vows were full of childhood memories, declarations of love and promise to always love the other — even when they were being stubborn. Jamie took Elin from Jenny as they walked back hand in hand down the aisle — a family. _

_After the reception — cake cutting, bouquet tossed and all that jazz — Claire and Jamie reluctantly left Elin in the care of her extended family and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes before leaving on their short honeymoon to Italy. _

_Five seconds after closing the door, they were on each other, sloppy, wet and without abandon. _

_“My wife!” Jamie grinned and rucked up Claire’s dress, searching for skin amongst the many layers. _

_“My husband,” Claire giggled as his hands ran up her thighs. She was still in her wedding dress and Jamie in his kilt — which she was now glad for the easy access. “Oh, true Scotsman,” she remarked as she took him in hand, making him groan. _

_“Of course,” he smirked and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he drove home, using the wall as leverage. _

_The party was still going on downstairs and Claire hoped that no one wondered what was taking them so long to get dressed and decide to come looking for them. If anything, they probably imagined they were doing exactly what they were doing anyway. _

_“Oh God,” Jamie groaned, his face buried in Claire’s neck. With a few more hard thrusts, he came and Claire followed, feeling like jello. _

_“Is it bad that we couldn’t even wait until we got to the hotel?” Claire laughed breathlessly. _

_“Ye expect me to wait when ye look like that?!” Jamie pressed a wet kiss to her cheek and then helped her stand up straight before unzipping her dress so she could change. _

_“Will you stop staring,” Claire chuckled as she stood in nothing but her undergarments. “If you keep looking at me like that… I will get pregnant again.” _

_“Och,” Jamie smirked. “I plan on that happenin’, but maybe a few more years, aye?”_

“Maaaam? Daaaa?” Elin called from their bedroom. “Where you at?!” 

“It’s awake,” Claire smirked, pulling up her panties. “Better get out of here before she comes and investigates.” 

“You go get her and I’ll go check on Robbie and then get breakfast ready, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed the tip of her nose, pulling up his own pyjama pants. 

Grinning, Claire got out of the room and went back to their bedroom to find Elin jumping happily on their bed. Auburn curls bouncing up and down. 

“Mornin’ mam!” 

“Why on earth is your butt out, darling?” Claire couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “What have I told you about flashing your bottom all the time?” 

Elin stopped jumping, collapsing on the bed. “I canna do it because respectable wee ladies dinna do it.” 

“Thought so,” she grinned, walking over the bed. “Now put your pants back on, it’s time for breakfast.” 

“Da flashes ye his bottom, mam! I saw him do it the other day.” The little girl giggled, pulling her knickers up. 

“I’ll have a word with him about this,” Claire grinned, picking her up. “How did you sleep, my lamb?” She kissed her nose. 

“Slept good,” she smiled before yawning, holding onto her mother. “Can I go give Robbie a wee kiss, mama?”

“He’s downstairs with your Da, let’s go give them both a kiss,” Claire said softly, holding her close as she made her way downstairs. 

“You already give Da so many kisses!” Elin said loudly before erupting in a fit of giggles. “All the time!” 

“You’re truthfully your father’s daughter, always being dramatic,” Claire kissed her nose, tickling her. 

Claire led the way as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Jamie was singing_ — offkey —_a song from Phantom of the Opera to Robbie who was smiling in his highchair. 

“Do you think songs from that musical are appropriate for a baby?” Claire laughed and Jamie stopped midway through “the darkness of the music of the night.” 

“Tis yer fault for makin’ me watching that movie the other night,” Jamie grinned and welcomed a bouncing Elin into his arms. “I’ve had the songs stuck in my head ever since. I suppose _All I Ask of You_ would be more appropriate though.” 

“You can sing that to me later,” Claire kissed him in passing and then went over to check on Robbie. He was just shy of turning one year old. Just like his father and sister, he had little tufts of red hair growing on top of his head. But his eyes were the colour of whiskey, just like Claire’s. 

“Are you and mam going on a date tonight?” Elin asked Jamie. 

“Aye, we are,” Jamie booped his daughter on the nose. “Finally free from our loud children!” 

“Hey!” Elin pouted but then giggled whenever Jamie tickled her stomach. 

“Mummy and daddy will miss you very much,” Claire said. “But tonight we’re going to celebrate being old and married to each other while auntie Jenny watches the both of you.” 

“I want to go on a date wi’ daddy,” Elin said cheerfully. 

“I promise to take ye on a date, a leannan,” Jamie kissed her forehead and set her down on top of the counter, her little legs swinging freely. “We can get all dressed up and go fill our bellies wi’ lots and lots of sugar. All the sweets that mam willna let us eat!” 

Claire rolled her eyes but smiled. They found out quickly that Jamie was the fun parent and Claire was the one who often laid down the law. But it was always Claire that Elin turned to whenever she skinned her knee or bumped her head, looking for comfort that only a mother could provide. 

“And mummy will have a date with her wee man,” Claire stroked Robbie’s cheek and he made a giggling sound and stuck his arms up. She picked him up and walked over to Jamie, resting her head against his shoulder. 

Smiling, Jamie looked at her with the most tender smile. It was the same one he had given her the very first time they had met. _Both eight years old_. Both unaware that they had just met the other part of their soul. A relationship that had begun as just friends had blossomed into a beautiful love. Jamie and Claire had never felt such happiness than they did when they held both of their bairns and realized that the journey to get to this perfect moment was all worth it.

_ **The end ** _


End file.
